The Unfulfilled Promise
by crazygirl18
Summary: Complete Story: Its about the promise that Yusuke made to Keiko and what happens when he doesn't fulfill it.
1. The Unfullfilled Promise:Keiko

**The Unfulfilled promise**

Keiko  
I don't know how I got here but I did. All I remembered was I running far away from Eric, from questions, from concerns, from reality, and most of all from Yusuke's memory. I told myself millions of times that I was over him, that I could move on...that I had moved on, but here I am, the place were he told me he had to leave for awhile. To others this would seem to be the romantic place to be with your love ones. To me, I would like to blow this place up into oblivion, but its impossible cause' I don't have the power that HE has! I sat down on the grass and just breathe hard for a moment. I can't help myself but remember what happened before.

One afternoon, he told me, here in this place that he had to go somewhere, and that somewhere is Makai, and find his past. Of course, I was hurt because the reason why he is spending time with me after all these weeks of separation is to say goodbye. I left him in that place full of sadness and hurt inside me. That night, he came over to my house and told me that he'd come back for me after three years and marry me... but you know what? He lied to me, it's been four years that had past and he never came for me. I could not help but wonder why he didn't return for me. Doesn't he love me anymore? Did he forget his promise and found someone much better than I am? Kurama kept on asking me if I wanted him to go back to Makai and kick his ass for not coming back, while Kuwabara told me that I should not worry about anything because he would punch the living daylights out of him.

On the first two months, I was in a daze. I refuse to eat anything but Shizuru, Botan, and Yukina came into my house and shove the food in my mouth. When I started to calm down a bit after two week Shizuru went to America with her husband. On the third month, I started to change. In college, I became very popular not because I was smart, nor because I was pretty, but because I became a naughty girl and let me emphases naughty. I started going to wild parties, breaking the university rules and regulation, my grades started to drop, I would disrespect my parents and non stop argue with them, lastly I started to hang with the wrong crowd and left my "uncool" friends behind. I was out of control. I still feel guilty for the ways that I treated them because no matter how many times I argued with Kurama, Botan and Kuwabara, they were always there to protect me from gangsters. To me they were the big brothers that I wished I had and Botan is like a sister for me. Even though, she rarely visits because she had been busy at her job.

The only time I listened and went back to my old self was the night I would never forget. I was slightly drunk and was about to do drugs for the first time but I was never able to sniff it, because Kurama, Botan and Kuwabara were punching the daylights out of my "cool friends". I chuckled at that memory, because I remembered the conversation that we had. I screamed at the two telling to stop it and left the bar while Botan followed closely. "Keiko, what the hell do you think you are doing?" screamed Kuwabara. "Have you ever thought of the consequence when you take that thing. Are you trying that desperately to be one of them! " Kuwabara was so mad at me that he was trying so hard to control himself not to hurt me but I never expected Kurama. Whenever I was in trouble Kurama would always help me but would leave me alone and won't talk to me, he would just give me a weird stare at me, while Kuwabara did the shouting. This time everything changed. "Kuwabara, that's enough" Kurama walked toward me while Botan just stood there silently looking disappointed at me.

"But Kurama she did something that would destroy her life."

"Would you shut up." Botan suddenly said coldly.

"CAN'T YOU THREE JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!" the next thing I knew I received the hardest slap in my whole life by Botan with Kurama behind her arms also raised ready to slap me.

"I'm sorry I beat you into it." Botan said to Kurama, then she turned to me with her eyes blazing with disappointment. I cringe at the mere sight of her face because it was totally new to me. "I am so disappointed in you and to me also. It didn't enter into my mind that such a decent and a nice person would resort to this just because some idiot left her. However, I am disappointed with myself also that I wasn't there for you from all those times." Botan's voice turned soft at that time. "I really don't want to hurt you Keiko but I have to because I care for you because you are just like a sister to me. It's all yours now I wouldn't interfere anymore." Botan turned to Kurama just in time for me to see a single tear to drop on the cement. Botan still turned her back on me because I know she doesn't want anyone who knows her to see her cry. I looked at Kurama with guilt filling my eyes. I prepared myself from the worst and most of all from the punishment they are going to give me.

"You don't know anything because you haven't felt this way before and you know what I felt great these past few months because I can forget all the pain I felt." Ok that was a lie I just said, but my pride kicked in and pushed away my conscience. I wasn't supposed to say that but my big mouth beat me into it.

Kurama just looked at me in the eyes and then hugged me in a brotherly way. I was shocked because this wasn't I expected it to happen. "Keiko, that's enough. You don't have to do this stuff so you can hide your pain. Do you think by destroying yourself will relive you from your pain? I know you better than those friends inside. Keiko, you have so many friends that love you, you have to move on, leave the past behind." After that I ran because what Kurama said was true. I was never happy from all of those months. I was miserable and pathetic. Later I realized I ended up in the dark alley. As I walked I felt scared it was as if somebody is watching me, I felt really scared when there is one guy that suddenly appeared in front of me and two guys were in my back. I started screaming for help cause I knew what they wanted to do to me... rape me...I could tell from the maniacal gleam in their eyes.

"Don't be scared. We won't hurt you that much." The guy in front of me said.

When they pinned me down I just screamed over and over again, I thought I was screaming for help.

"Yusuke!"

That was not help, and then I realized I was screaming his name hoping... no, knowing that he'd come for me and would not let me down, and then I heard a shout. I knew that he had not forgotten me, he was just late...I was wrong...it was another guy who tried to save me but wasn't able too because he got knocked out by the two guys while the other still held me down. That's when I knew that he was never coming back. I stopped resisting when they started to resume their evil plot because they punched me so hard on my stomach; I deserved this for being cruel to others and taking my anger and hatred toward them. All of a sudden, there was no weight on top of me and before I went into darkness I saw once again Kurama, Botan and Kuwabara. I guess they took me to my house cause when I woke up I was in my room and the first person I saw was Kurama. "How are you feeling" as he checked my bruises, I felt terrible.

"Kurama... I...I..." for the first time I didn't know what to say.

"Shhh, don't worry about anything just rest" as he got up from the chair, I pulled his hand because I had to say it to him.

"I want to apologize to you for doing the things I did to you" I couldn't stop the tears falling from my eyes, he then gently grabbed my chin and told me not to worry because he thought of me as a little sister. Just then Kuwabara entered my room followed by Botan. I was surprised to see her here because she should be back to her work.

"Oh Keiko, you're awake! Koenma-sama gave me permission to stay here for a whole day. So it's gonna be me, you and they guys for the whole day." She said cheerfully as if nothing had happened last night. "Keiko your awake. Don't worry about going out cause we both kicked their butts so hard that they would not be able to sit down for a year, and their body is totally damaged...ha! Ha! Ha!" I could not help but laugh at the way he looked imitating superman. So I jumped into his arms and hugged him. "Both of you are my superman's and Kuwabara thanks!"

"Hey, how about me I also kicked, or should I say, my oar kicked their butt." Botan said to me while pouting.

"You too sis, come." She happily joined our group hug.

KAWAIIGURL – Hey I want to join the hug especially by Kurama. carzygirl- careful many people might want to join in or might be jealous

I apologized to everyone especially to my parents that I told them that their daughter is back. The next week I changed to another university and started a new life. It was hard to change but I had friends who helped me. Hiei even visited me to check me out if I was ok when Kurama and Kuwabara were busy. Botan dropped by every night, telling me of her adventures and the cute guys she saw. I also got help from the person who saved or tried to save me, Eric.

KG – Hey, can I kill that guy? Pretty please. CG- what I just made him up a few weeks ago? Have mercy! I could not help but smile at that thought. Eric was born at the States but studied his high school and college life here. When Kuwabara left him in the hospital, he said he wondered if I was ok. It so happens that when I changed schools he is also in there, he was the president of the student council and my classmate in business math. I thanked him over and over again asking what I could do in return, he told me never to go to that dark alley. I promised him. After that he became a very close friend of mine. He tutored me in subjects that I could not understand and made me gain a lot of friends. So once again, I became popular not because I had a bad reputation but because I was a top student and would win a lot of contest that would bring pride to our university, but there was one problem. As the months passed by and the times I spent with Eric, I knew he started to think of me more than a friend. And tonight was my proof. Tonight was my birthday and Eric gave me a surprise romantic party. The scenery was so romantic, flower petals were all over the garden, two candle stick was lighten, violins were playing and the food smelled delicious... but I was worried of what Eric was about to do... propose. "Kekio..." he said with love in his eyes.

"Eric...I...I..." I tried to stop him but he beat me into it.

"Let me talk."

"But...don't..."

"I love you Kekio... I loved you since I tried to save you from those three brutes that attacked you, but I was too weak to save you. You told me that you're over him and that gave me a chance for your love, so why won't you try to love again this time with me, because I promise you're the last person that I want to hurt. I will keep my promise and I promise to love you..."

"Eric..." It's hard to say this but I had to. I don't want to break his heart because he is my friend. "I'm sorry Eric... I can't... I'm happy with my life..."

"Shut up!" that was the first time I ever seen him crying. "Don't say that... are you...are you in love with Kurama because I've seen you clinging into his arms..."

KG – WHAT! Kurama and Koenma are mine. CG yeah but you never know... things might change

"I can't believe that you think that way, the way I think of Kurama is just as a big brother so as Kuwabara."

"Then its him... your still in love with him..." He started shouting. "You haven't forgotten about him. You say to everyone that you have moved one but actually you took three steps forward and two steps backward! You're a fake!" he then grabbed me on the shoulders and told me to move on! "His never coming back no matter how many times you wait for him, his not coming because he forgot you and had moved ON! Your tears are just waste..."

"Let me go... Eric..." I think he stopped because I was crying, he once told me that his greatest weakness is to see me crying.

"Keiko... I'm sorry... I didn't mean it..." with guilt flashing in his face.

"LET ME GO NOW!" and I ran away from him...that brought me to this place again. It's been four years since Yusuke promised me he'd come back. I stand up and go closer to the water and wash my face and take a long breath. I have to make a decision. I then get my cell phone and call Eric up, telling him not to worry and that I want to meet him. Eric was right; I have to take a giant step forward so that I can move on. The question is will I be able to forget him... I then shout. "Yusuke! I hate you! But I will move on, you were my past... Eric is my future... I loved you but you broke my heart into many pieces... So if you do come back don't come and see me because I'll give you the biggest slap that you ever received... Goodbye Yusuke..." That was it. I said my goodbye finally. As I went to the place were I was to meet Eric, I was able to breath again as if I woke up from a very long bad dream. I was wondering what my future would be with Eric... I was nervous to start all over again and take a gamble. I saw Eric on the other side of the road and waved. He waved back. That was a good sign. I waited until that fast car would pass, even if it was far I'd rather not take my chance, but suddenly a kid just popped out from no were and was following a ball. It seemed as time just stopped as I went to save the kid... just as Yusuke did... and everything went black. "Hang on Keiko!" I heard voices all around me... very familiar ones... there were saying something but I could not understand because a great pain shot through me, I wanted to scream but nothing came out... I wanted to tell those voices not to leave me cause I was very scared "Keiko listen to me try your best not to fall asleep..." but I was so tired all of a sudden that I enjoyed the darkness... Author's note

KG – Why didn't Eric get hit of the car instead of Keiko? CG you really are desperate to kill him? He only has few lines! ( 


	2. A Memory Remembered: Kuruma

**A Memory Remembered  
**

**Kurama**

This was not supposed to happen to her. I was to protect her at all cost. She once told me that I was always brave and that I would never fail to get scared. She was wrong. It's been three hours that had past since the doctor told us that she was out of danger and that she'd be fine once her wounds would heal. But before the doctor came out I was scared that I would lose my little sister... yes I actually think of her as my little sister. I received a call from Kuwabara around two in the morning.

"Kurama..."

"Kuwabara, you better have a good reason to call me up at two because I will... and why do you seem that you're out of breath?"

"It's Keiko.."

"what happened? Is she alright?"

"there was an accident..."

When he said accident and told me which hospital she was, I ran as fast as my feet could take me.

I told her parents that I would just get some fresh air. When I got out, I was able to breath again. I could not help but think over and over again that it was my fault that she got hurt. I could not bear to lose Keiko. No its not entirely my fault but Yusuke. I clenched my hands and punched the wall.

"are you planning to break this hospital?"

"Hiei... how long were you there?"

"since you left... she'll be fine"

"you think so..."

"Keiko? She's the strongest girl that I have ever known"

"she thinks the other way around... if only I was there to save her!"

"Kurama..."

"Its all Eric's fault, he should have not proposed to her...he knew that she wasn't ready..."

Then all of a sudden without warning I was punched in the face. I looked to see who my attacker was. Kuwabara.

"You think that everything is your fault and you think that you're guilty, did you see the face of that guy Eric, his a wreck, and what's worse he saw the accident..." said Kuwabara

"he could have at LEAST SAVED HER, RISK HIS LIFE..." I was punched in the face again.

"Kurama... I think you have to stay inside and let your anger subside then come in and check Keiko out. Leave him Hiei." Said a disgusted Kuwabara

Kuwabara was right, I wasn't thinking right. What a wreck I am. Ever since the promised I made to myself, I became protective towards Keiko, even Keiko wondered why. It all started when Yusuke made me promise to protect her until he came back...but where are you now Yusuke!

Four years had passed when I made my promise to him. He told me that he'd be back after three years but he never showed up. Because of this Keiko changed, she had become a bad girl. I remembered one time when I slap Keiko for the first time. When she ran I was very worried cause she was also slightly drunk and that she'll get herself into trouble. I was right. We saw three guys trying to rape her and a guy knocked out who obviously tried to save her. We kicked there butts. I promised her this time when she fell asleep after she apologized to me and Kuwabara, that no matter what I'd always protect her from danger, cause she was my little sister. After months had passed, Keiko became herself again. But right now she was in a hospital. So much for a promise. I realized that my anger had subsided. Yeah, I pity Eric. He saw the whole thing, guess he feels guiltier than I do. I went inside to find out that I could go inside her room and check her out. How could Yusuke leave her, Keiko looked like a child in bed and a very beautiful angel but wounded. I went next to her bedside and brush away fallen hair that was in her eye and told her when she wakes up she can eat all her favorite chocolate in my apartment and play her Britney Spears Album all day. Before I went, I checked her one last time and smiled.

I did not expect what would happen two days later.

"She's in a coma..." was the first thing that Hiei told me.

"WHAT! Yukina, his joking right?" she nodded no. I went to check Kuwabara to find out if it was true but he was no where in sight.

"Botan where's Kuwabara?" she pointed to Keiko's room. I went there but stopped.

"Keiko...wake up... wake up... I brought your corny Brittney Spears cd that you always annoy us with... wake up..." he was crying. Kuwabara was crying which made all of us start to cry. Hiei just look down on the floor while we watched the touching scene. Then out of no were my anger raised up. This was NO ONES FAULT. It was YUSUKE. Botan asked me where I was going. I didn't answer. I was going to Makai. Hiei said he'd tag along with me. When we got to Maki the first place I went to was Rizen Kingdom, which now Yusuke owned. We pushed through those bald haired looking people. I guess no one stopped us because they recognized us from the previous tournament. When I saw the Head or the president of the bald guys which he came forward to greet us, but I wasn't in the mood to be a greeting card. So I greeted him with my strongest punch. Hiei told the others not to participate or else he had to unleash the black dragon, which they all so in the fight.

I grabbed the guy's collar and through him to the ground when I found out Yusuke was not there.

"You better tell Yusuke your prince or king, that he if he ever dares to set foot on earth again, he better get ready to fight his friends because on planet earth were he used to belong, things had change which mean he is unwelcome! Got the message?" I looked at him with a killer's eye meaning I meant everything. They looked at Hiei to find out if I did. He just smiled. We then left the place. When I got back to earth, and checked Keiko out, Kuwabara said with scary eyes that if Yusuke dares to come back and ask him how was Keiko, he'd kill him. I told him that I sent a similar message only to be disappointed that he wasn't there. We started laughing. I told Kuwabara that when she wakes up, she'd have tons of stories to tell us about her dream. I went to her bed and told her not to worry and that she is safe and we will wait till she decides to get up.


	3. A Memory Remembered:Kuwabara

**A Memory Remembered  
**

**Kuwabara**

"Yeah Kuwabara, were you going?"

"Just going to visit a friend?"

"yeah right? You're going to visit Yukina because that's her house were your going too!" I started to go red.

"She's going to come with me to visit our friend."

"Good luck on your date"

"Shut up!"

"Are you telling me to shut up?" asked a confused Yukina.

"Yukina... no I was talking to someone else... umm are you ready?" She checked behind me to see if I was telling the truth. Satisfied that she saw four boys trying to hide, she went inside to get her bag. I really liked Yukina especially now she started to dress normally and goes to school so she could be like a normal person.

"Let's go Kuwabara!"

I wanted to see Keiko and tell her what she's missing in school. When we arrived, I let Yukina see her first, after thirty minutes she came out with misty eyes and told me she can't help it and hugs me. I give her an assuring smile telling her everything would be fine. Now it was my turn. I go closer to her bed and look at her face. It's been five months since Keiko's accident and still she hasn't woke up. I stroke her hair and ask her over again why don't you wake up.

I remember when Kurama came to me two years ago and handed me a note from yusuke. He was telling me that he trusts me with his life and wishes that I could watch over her until he'll come back after three years. Yeah right! Four years and five months had passed. Is he here? I bet Kurama was also told to watch Keiko because both of us became her protective brothers, who would watch her. I remember that Eric, guy called me up around quarter to two in the morning and told me something bad happened to Keiko, when I was told which hospital she was going, I ran out of the door without shoes. Before I went out of my apartment I grabbed my cell phone and called Kurama up. When I reached the hospital Kurama was already there. Boy he is fast. The next thing I saw everyone who was close to Kekio was there. Botan, Hiei, Yukina, Koenma. I was scared when the doctors told us that she was in a coma. Five months had passed since we found out she was in a coma.

"Kekio why won't you wake up! You're taking to long. You have to take a bath because you stink...Keiko...Keiko..." I felt a hand on the back of my body. It was Yukina. She told me that everything was alright. She hugged me and gave me her assuring smile. I told her thanks for everything because ever since my older sister left for America, to finish her school, she was there to give me "hit on the head". She smiled again. Just when it seemed a romantic scene Hiei came inside and told me to get some clothes because I was going to spend a night with Keiko. I don't know why Hiei seemed so angry with me when I m with Yukina...

The sun was setting when I got to my house then before I got inside someone called my name. I did not expect... him... Yusuke...


	4. The Return: Yusuke

**The Return**

**Yusuke**

Boy it's good to be back to Ningenkai, it's been four years and five months since I left. I smelled the fresh air; it felt wonderful that I was back. The only problem was facing Keiko. I promised her before that I'd be back after three years and marry her. I'm in trouble... ok big trouble. I had practiced over and over again what to say to her. What to say, so she would not give me her worst slap or punch. I wonder how she is, how she looks like. I first checked my mom out, which was weird, because she wasn't here. I guess she went out with her drinking partners. I then went to Keiko's place, but no one was there. I glance at my watch and find out that it was only quarter to six in the afternoon. That's weird because her dad doesn't close early. Where is she? I guess I'd check Kurama's place. But when I got there no one was there. Ok a lot of things had changed since I left. I bet Kuwabara has to be at the house eating at this time. I got to his house and alas he had just arrived because I noticed that he just got his key, I called his name.

"Kuwabara! What's up! Missed me?" I guess he was surprised to see me because he was just staring at me like as if I was a ghost.

"Yusuke... is that you?"

"Kuwabara, it's me, you haven't change..." I wasn't able to finish my sentence because I felt a punch on my face.

"Shit Kuwabara! Is that how you greet a friend?" he then grabbed my shirt and punched me on my stomach."

"What the hell do you think your doing Kuwabara!" I asked angrily

"What the hell do you think you're doing here, showing your face in this small planet?" he shouted angrily

"Hey! I didn't want to see you; I wanted to see Keiko first..." He then tried to punch me again but I was able to block it and punch him back.

"Yusuke, how dare you look for her!" I was totally confused. Why was he so mad, Keiko had the right to be mad at me, what was the problem?

"Look Kuwabara just tell me were Keiko is..."

"You will never find out because no one will help you."

"What the hell are you saying?"

"I'm telling you to leave before Kurama sees you... "

"I'm not joking Kuwabara, where is Keiko and what do you mean about Kurama" right when I said those words, guess who comes.

"Yusuke..." Kurama looked at me as if I were a ghost. He just stood in front of me... looking as if his worst nightmare came true.

"Kurama, what's wrong with Kuwabara..." again I wasn't able to finish my sentence because I was punched but this time thorns ripped my shirt and some blood dropped.

"This is not funny! I don't know what's happening here, but what is your goddamm problem..." this time both of them attacked, I moved away. I wonder how am I going to stop this fight. My question was answered. Botan.

"All of you better stop it." She shouted so loud that I was shocked to see her. "You are not in another dimension, so stop it!" and it stopped. Kuwabara just spitted on the ground and left in disgust. While Botan came towards me, I brushed the dirt away from my pants and smiled at her, but there was no smile in return. Instead a big slap.

"Ouch that hurt, are you trying to be Keiko?" as I rubbed the spot where she slapped me I gazed into her eyes...she was crying...

"Yusuke...why are you here? Why now?" I did not understand "What..." "You're too late..." and with that she turned around. "What do you mean? Tell me!" I was afraid to know the answer. "Im sorry...no one will tell you Yusuke... Let's go Kurama." I followed after them but I did not notice Kurama punching me in the stomach.

"It was wrong for you to return... Yusuke..." with that they left me, while I was knocked out by the final blow... Embarrassing.

---------------------------

"_Kurama wait up!"_

"_Hey Yusuke, what up?"_

" _I heard that you'll be going back?"_

"_Yeah, nothing is left for me here, and I miss my family?"_

"_Boy you are a very sentimental person... I ... well..." _

"_Yusuke, don't go stuttering on me what do you want."_

"_When you go... I want you to give two letters..." _

"_Let me take a look... hey one belongs to Kuwabara... don't tell me your... your... gayyyyyyy!" _

"_Shut up! Do want to get killed?" _

"_Joking! Wait... the other one is for Keiko..." _

"_Yup, I just wanted to say something to her... why are smiling like that?"_

"_The question is why are you blushing? Well I got to be going, see you in about a year."_

"_Wait Kurama... I... could I ask a favor?"_

"_Sure." "I promised Keiko that I'd be back after three years... can you look after her while Im not there..." _

"_Sure...but being a maid is very expensive." _

"_Make sure she doesn't date other guys!" _

"_Fine... but you better come back after three years or else I'll kick your butt." _

"

Yusuke wake up..."

I slowly opened my eyes and the first thing I said was.

"Damm my body hurts..."

"Good for you, now your awake you can eat dinner and go." Said Yukina

"Not you also, Yukina, what's going on?"

"Yes me too, and no I won't tell you." As she turned around.

I grabbed her hand and lowered my head and asked again.

"Yukina... please tell me what is wrong. I do know why Kurama and Kuwabara is mad at me... but please tell me where is Keiko?" Yukina turned her back at me and told me to get up and eat. I did eat just incase she would tell me cause it look liked she wanted to say something. When I finished eating, she got my bag and told me to leave and I did but before I left she said what she had to say.

"Wait... before you leave... if you want to know where Keiko is... you have to prove yourself to them that you should see her..."

"How..."

"I don't know... prove something... anything!"

"But..."

"Just shut up! Look I'll talk to them, go to the field were you and Keiko last met around eleven and just wait until twelve..."

"And if they won't appear?"

"Im sorry but you'll never be able to know where she is..."

"Listen carefully." I said "Even if none of you will help me... I will find another way even if it means destroying things or friends becoming my enemies..." and with that I left.

Boy this place is quiet. I bet this would be the place were Keiko would always be. As I look at this place I could not help to remember the expression on her face. I wonder if she asked me to stay and start crying... I wonder how that would be. But she wasn't selfish. I could not help but wonder what had happen to her. I felt scared... I haven't seen her face yet, see the changes. It was one in the morning and no sign of them. I know they would come. I sighed heavily, wondering how long will they be late because the mosquito is dissecting me. I have to explain to them why I was late... really late, but before I would tell them, Keiko deserves to know first. Then I saw someone coming from my right side.

I got up from my position. "So Kurama, where are your partners in crime?" Kurama just smiled darkly. "Are you guys planning a surprise-hit-kill-yusuke-attack?" I looked around just incase. Kurama laughed.

"I've got to admit, even if I resent you so much, damn it's good to know you're alive." I chuckled along. "Don't worry. Kuwabara is still disgusted to see you, so he slept over with Yukina and Botan cause his sister is not here. While Hiei is making sure that Kuwabara won't do anything stupid...but what you have to watch for is me!"

author's description of the fight… sorry if it sucks 

Kurama went flying to the air bringing out his thorn whip and attacked Yusuke. Yusuke tried dodging his attack but Kurama was fast. He got hit on the right shoulder. Yusuke let go rei-gun towards Kurama, but not that strong. And then punched Kurama hard on the stomach, just to let Kurama that he wouldn't back down. Kurama jumped away but got the message.

"Damn it Kurama!" I shouted and breathed heavily while landing on the ground. Kurama stood up and started laughing. I think Kurama's crazy. "What's so funny?" I was really pissed now.

"Yusuke- it's been six years since you left. Six years since you made a promise to Keiko and six years since you asked a favor from us- you actually have the nerve to show your face..." I cut off his words.

"I don't care what you think. I thank you for keeping your promise." I noticed Kurama flinch. "I know you...no all of you want to know why I returned now but you must understand that Keiko deserves to know first." I looked at Kurama seriously in his eyes. Kurama then disappeared his whip.

"Yusuke... how long has it been since your mother told you a fairy tale story?" Now that question confused me. What does mother have to do with this?

"Listen closely Yusuke. Once upon a time, there was this beautiful girl. She looked like an angel..."

I just nodded to whatever he was talking about not even listening to the story cause I was sure that he wasn't talking about mother nor Keiko cause I'm sure...angel...Keiko? I smiled mischievously but something he said caught my attention.

"Her best friend decided to leave for awhile, but told her he'd..." He? I thought. There was a he?

"Be back. Days, weeks, months, and years passed, she heard nothing from him. Her friends asked her if she wanted them to find him, but she declined. Cause she knew he'd return." Kurama stopped and looked at me. "Do you still want to hear the ending?" I smiled at him.

"Yeah yeah." It was the truth. Somehow the story intrigued me, it sounded familiar to me. My thoughts were interrupted when Kurama spoke again. When she realized he was not going to return, she started to destroy her life. She went to wild parties, wrong crowd, disrespect her parents, and drink... oh yeah I forgot to mention, and she too was a rule breaker, just like you Yusuke." Kurama smiled bitterly. It somehow did remind me of my life in high school. "But worst of all she almost got raped... after the incident she decided to CHANGE BACK TO HER NORMAL SELF." Kurama said crisply was it just me or did he try to emphasize the sentence change back...wonder why?

"Hey, Kurama what do you mean tried to change?" He smiled darkly. "You've got to hear the ending Yusuke. Were was I... yes, She moved to another school so she could leave her dark past behind. Later on, she met the guy who tried to save her..."

I interrupted him "wait! You never mentioned someone tried to save..." I was also interrupted. "Stupid, didn't I say she WAS almost raped? Anyway, she hanged a lot with the guy..." I interrupted again, I don't know why but I don't like the guy who tried to save her. "Yeah I know, they fell in-love. Blah blah, blah, blah." I said irritated, even if it was a story it somehow affected me.

"Kurama what does my mother and Keiko have got to do with your story." Kurama smiled again. I swear I'll punch him in the face if all he does is tell me a story, smile and then kill me.

"Don't be hasty, I'm almost to the end. You are correct. They did fall in-love. They were happy...for a while. Until he proposed." What my mind screamed. He proposed!

"But the truth was she wasn't ready... cause she still thought of him... still loved him. They constantly fought. To end the story." What this was the ending? "One day, she woke up and decided to move on with her life and completely leave her past behind and live with her boyfriend..."

I am very irritated now. "Kurama, why don't you mention the name of she, the boyfriend and the he. It's very confusing!" Kurama just looked at me. " Ok, Yusuke, I'll show you Her. Follow me." ..."wait ... Kurama...I'm really confused now. Why are you going to show her, when all I want to know is the name." "What do you mean Yusuke?" He too looked confused. "Wasn't this a fairy tale" I asked sincerely. Kurama dropped down in a comically way. "I'm serious. All I want to know is her name. Like was the girl's name, sleeping beauty, snow white, jasmine, mulan, Lilo...oh I know Rupunzul?"

Kurama just laughed. "Get a life Yusuke. You've been watching too much Walt Disney movies. Just follow me." Kurama still laughed as he walked away.

What did I say? Didn't Kurama say once upon a time? And what's wrong with Walt Disney movies. "Kurama wait up!" I shouted while trying to catch up with Kurama.

**authors note** the Walt Disney scene, it was inspired by a friend of mine, who loved Disney movies.

Where in the world is Kurama taking me. After the commercial break of the author who wrote this, I end up in the backyard of a hospital. We've been walking for an hour, around this street, and he decides to... I mimicked his voice quietly

"ok I've made my decision, I'll let you see her. Smile" I want to punch Kurama so badly. Can I help it It's three in the morning. I saw Kurama jumped towards the top of the hospital, I followed his suit. This reminded me when we fought the evil doctor who worked for Sensui. I shuddered at the thought. Keiko almost got killed. Kurama entered the door and we walked down. Yes. The exercise. So early in the morning. We then came to a floor that posted 5, guess this must be the fifth floor. We entered the door. The hallway had very few lights on.

Then Kurama spoke. "Sorry for the in convince but we've got to be very quiet. Visiting hours are done." He smiled. No duh, I thought. What a revelation. We then stopped. Kurama opened the door and told me to enter. I didn't read the name that was posted outside. The room was pitch black. The only source of light was from the moon. I could scarcely see the girl that was sleeping. The room smelled like cherry blossoms. These are the kinds that Keiko loves. I did not go closer to the girl but judged her from afar. She had long hair, fair complexion, and did look like an angel. Too bad she's in the hospital.

"She looks so beautiful huh Yusuke?" Kurama came in. I understood now why Kurama told me the story, so I would not tale things for granted that I should not let go of precious things.

"Boy, Kurama you're a good story teller. For a moment." As I walked closer to the girl. "I must admit that you had me for a moment, you know why? She somehow resembles..." I did not dare to finish the sentence. I stopped dead in my tracks not making another effort to take another step forward. The flowers, the complexion, Kuwabara's and his hatred, his story, every ones warning... Botan...

"You're too late..."

No... I looked at Kurama, who just stared at the girl. I close my eyes hoping that this was just a dream...no a nightmare. "Want to hear the ending" Kurama asked quietly. My mind screamed for me to say no, to get out, but my feet seemed cemented to the ground. Kurama came closer and whispered in my ears.

"She got hit by a car, trying to save a boy who was crossing the street..."

I was mortified to what I was hearing. "At the same place were you were hit...Yusuke..." and with that Kurama turned around

"Wait!" I whispered, "What is..."

Kurama understood what I could not bring myself to ask. "She's in a coma.."

And left the room. While I just stood there. It seemed as time froze for me. Keiko in a coma? I realized that I was near her bed when I felt something wet on my arm. I was crying. I never cry. "Hey Keiko, it's me, dumb head. I'm home. I've got so many stories to tell you...wake up.." I caress her face... "Keiko... wake up..." I brush away some of her hair that was on he face. What have I done? I have always promised myself that I would protect her... but look at her now... and with that I cried like a baby and fell asleep heart broken.

"Yusuke... Yusuke...Wake up boy!"

I jumped up from my position. I thought it was Keiko but I found out it was the father...much worst.

"Yusuke boy, how are you?" he looked sincerely. "It's been years huh..."

I watched him as he looked at Keiko. "Too bad you had to see Keiko like this... Hey Yusuke it's ten... I bet you haven't eaten, let's take a bite and tell me what have you been doing lately?"

I looked at her dad, did he just talk to me as if nothing happened as if this incident was not my fault. I stared at him if he just spoke a foreign language... but I understood food. I was hungry. I got up but felt guiltier when we left the room. We ate in silence. When we were done her father finally spoke.

"Yusuke, I forgot something in the house, do you mind to coming with me." I wanted to shout at him. To tell him to get mad at me but I kept my mouth shut and just nodded. As we walked down the familiar path her father spoke again. "if you noticed, your mother is not here. You know why?" I looked at him. "Your mother is in Seoul, giving out statements about drinking..." I stopped walking. "Oh yeah I forgot to tell you Yusuke. Your mom stopped drinking." What? I said to myself.

"Yeah, surprised huh?" as we continued our journey towards their house.

"Keiko would always look after her... but ever since my Keiko started drinking... your mother treated Keiko also as her own child so she must have seen herself in Keiko. Since then, she has been joining those groups who states alcohol is the spawn of the devil, blah, blah, blah stuff." Chuckled her dad. Mom not drinking? Has the world gone mad?

"Unbelievable huh, Yusuke? But things do change, even sometimes the impossible ones we think." He continued walking. I thought about what he said. So far this is the best news I've heard. "I heard from Botan yesterday that your Mom will be returning from Seoul tomorrow. Well here we are, come in." as Keiko's father went in, I just stood there. Immobile. I looked at the house, all my life I've been into this house, entering as if this was my house. Now I feel that I am not allowed to enter. It even feels weird that Keiko was not here to greet me. Keiko.

"Yusuke are you ok?" he looked at me with concern.

"Sir, how can you stand facing me after all that your child went to. Knowing that it's my fault why this happened to her, but still your standing in front of me, offering things while you should be shouting at me or pulling a gun and shouting at me..." I paused and breathed hard.

"Then what Yusuke, will that bring my baby back? I did blame you for all of this actually I wanted to get the most high tech shot gun and shoot your brain out for every tears that fell from her eyes...but all of this has a reason Yusuke. It made her stronger, it strengthen a lot of bonds. She gained brothers and sister she never once had. Because of her change, your mother changed. Your mother saw Keiko drinking, turning herself like her... which she hated and she knew she'd be in trouble by you.." I smiled "if she didn't try to stop her." What he said deeply moved me.

"So come in Yusuke, I won't shoot you." When I entered I noticed that nothing changed. It was the same restaurant I entered the last time I came here. "Yusuke, I can't find the teddy bear she always sleeps with, do you mind getting it...you know which one right?" I nodded. "The one I gave her, Sir?" he smiled. I went up to her room and the first thing that I saw was the teddy bear underneath her bed. I guess her dad never went up here. I picked up the bear and sat down on her bed. I could not help but remember how I gave her the bear.

_backflash  
-------------------------- _

"_Yusuke I'm tired. I wanna go home." Complained a young Keiko. _

"_But Keiko, I want to ride the ghost train" whined young Yusuke. _

"_Yeah right! Later you'll be hiding underneath the cart. Just like when we entered that hunted house awhile ago. The first exit we saw you wanted to get out." Puffed Keiko. _

"_What do you expect it was scary in there. A nine-year-old like you should be scared too. Look Keiko ." I pointed to the arcade center. _

"_You see that machine that has tons of teddy bears?" _

_Keiko nodded. _

"_If I get one will ride the the train ok?" Keiko nodded. They raced to the machine and Keiko read _

"_one token for every trial. Yusuke how much you have?" Yusuke duged into his pockets and had four tokens and the train ticket. _

"_Don't worry Keiko, this is easy. Which one do you want?"_

"_You see the one in the back. The one that has, big fans that looks like a vampire. That one." _

"_It looks ugly, Keiko."_

"_It reminds me of you..." _

"_well fine. Just watch the expert." He put one coin in, moved it forward than backward, to the right, backward again and hit the ok button, it went down but got nothing. _

"_Opps that was just a warm up, I'll try again." He put one in. Failed. Put another one, failed. Another failed. "_

_Yusuke, it's ok leave it alone." Patted Keiko. Yusuke then went to the boy beside him. _

"_Psst, wanna exchange? A token for a ticket?" asked seriously to the boy, he agreed. _

"_yusuke why? How are you going to ride the train?" _

"_I promised you I'll get and I do keep my promises." He tried one more time. He put one coin in, moved it forward, than backward, to the right, backward again and hit the ok button, it went down this time right where the teddy was. "See? I told you!" Yusuke smiled proudly. Keiko hugged Yusuke. _

"_Thanks, I'll always keep it" _

"_You better. I spent my money for this vampire of yours." He then glanced at the train ride. Keiko saw this. She knew he wanted to ride it. She went to the ticket booth, before Yusuke could stop her. _

"_Excuse me, one ticket please. Com'on Yusuke, lets go?" Yusuke was dumbstruck._

"_Keiko... you spent your one week allowance... the fieldtrip is next week."_

"_Don't worry, it just an educational fieldtrip?" he still knew that Keiko loved to go on those types of trips. _

"_I can go to those places, it would always be there anyway... but the carnival comes once a year. Besides, what fun is it to go if your not coming?.." With that she went ahead. Yusuke smiled._

"_Yo, Keiko, wait up!" When they were about to enter the cave, Keiko saw young Yusuke, slowly going down his seat as if a flower was withering. Young Keiko suppress a I-told-you-so statement. She took his hand into hers, which Yusuke looked startled. She looked into his eyes seriously and smiled._

"_Don't worry Yusuke, I'll always be here for you too._

-------------------------------

Yusuke smiled. Since then, whenever the carnival would arrive in town. He would always hold her hand because he felt safe. He looked around the room. It was very neatly. That how Keiko is. Neat. The room reminded him so much memories he spent with her as a child. He got up and went to her study table. He saw picture, a guy and Keiko. Embracing each other. People might say from this picture that they looked as a perfect couple. He wanted to smash it. He got it and looked if anything was inscribe in the back. It simply said "Me and Eric" –wait wasn't there a boyfriend in the story Kurama mentioned? Now he wanted to blast not only the picture but also pretty boy into little particles...no...molecules... no... atoms is much better. Better yet out of this planet, this universe. I was suppose to go down and ask her dad to make sure, so I wouldn't commit murder, but something caught my eye. Another picture. I went to it. It was a Keiko alone. She looks so beautiful. She was wearing a two-piece and a sarong that covered her lower body. I bet it was a scrapbook. Keiko loves taking mementos. It said "my summer vacation" the first stated "going to Hawaii"

"Keiko won a family trip to Hawaii" said her father. I didn't hear him come in. I looked again at the picture. All of them were at the airport, I didn't see pretty boy there. Good. I guess her dad read my mind. "Eric was sick then." He smiled at me. I turned the page around and saw Kurama carrying Keiko bride like style. It said "_me and big bro_. "They must have a fun summer. Her father came forward and took a peek of the picture.

"this happened last year... you know... Kurama and Keiko have a very strong friendship bond, just like you had with her." I didn't look at her father but continued scanning the pages. There were clips were Kuwabara and her was trying to surf. Yukina, Botan and her, dressed up in the Hawaiian traditional clothes. Even Hiei, wore a flower polo and posed with Yukina alone. I bet Hiei has a copy of this. Keiko and her father looking for souvenirs. They looked so happy. Then was the last picture, there were two pictures inscribed "_My family"_ it was all of them, in a group hug. She was in the middle, Kuwabara was on her left, Kurama on her right, Botan hugging her from behind, Yukina to the left of Botan and Hiei at the right. They looked as if they had no problem at all. Heck even Hiei actually smiled in the picture. The other pic, was only the boys, including her father, while they carried her in their arms. "I like that picture, it was a really unforgettable experience... too bad you didn't come. I think you would have enjoyed it." After that he left the room. Somehow I felt jealous of them, of all of them. Every time when her family would go for a vacation, I would always be with them, tagging along. Always in the pictures but this time I wasn't in it. I looked at the teddy bear that I was holding. Is this what I'm going to have. Memories of the past, while they had the present and the future, but because of what I did will Keiko even have a future? No. I will not allow that. As I started walking out from her room, She will have a future... even if it means I won't be having memories of her, if it means letting go. Keiko is in a coma because of him, he had to do something. Then it came to me, Reiko. Why didn't I think of it before. I slapped my forehead. I practically ran down the stairs.

"Sir! Sir!" I called out.

"yeah I'm here in the living room" he replied "what's up?"

"I have to go. Here is the bear." I gave it to him and opened the door.

"Yusuke..." I stopped. He slapped me at the back.

"It's good to see you."

"Sir." I looked at him straight in the eyes never letting my gaze wonder. "She will wake up. I promise. And if she does, don't tell her I came back." And I left not able to hear what her father said,

He looked at Yusuke running off. "you still love her...Yusuke. I'll be waiting. Good luck." Then he entered the house.

"Sir, wait."

Did Yusuke forget something. He opened the door again. Eric. "Come in Eric." Eric's head was down ,when he entered. "So Eric you going to visit Keiko or you need something?"

"Was that the Yusuke..." he whispered.

------------------------

Why didn't I think of her, I kept repeating over again when I came back to Macao. Coming back to Makai was easy. I was the son of Rizen. I went running towards the east, towards the dark forest where demons from Makai was even scared to enter, because of the "Soul Ripper", I smiled. It took me half a day to reach my destination. When I got to the entrance, I got that shiver whenever I entered here. Why? Because this territory was a very dangerous. I saw the house and I just barged in. "Reiko!" I shouted "Where are you? You need to come with me." "Why Yusuke?" called out a black long hair girl. Her hair was until her bottom but tied in a ponytail. Her skin was fair. To the creatures in Makai, she was to be feared. "Why you need medicine?" "I need more than your stinky herbal medicine. I know how you can repay the debt you owe me."

Were back but not in earth, in the spiritual world. We came upon a humongous door, I knocked impatiently.

"Master Koenma!" I shouted loudly. Finally someone opened. "Where's KOENMA?"

"Yusuke, control your rage." Said a smiling Reiko "You look like a savage. This is how you ask. Were is this Konema of yours, because if you do not produce him within a minute I will cut your throat and take your ugly soul of yours and feed it to my dogs. Oh yeah, PLEASE?" the goblin went running out so fast.

"See" she smiled "That's how you ask."

"thank for the tips." I said grimly. Then the goblin came out. "Please follow me" we entered a huge hallway full of doors. We entered the door where Konema would always be.

"Why Yusuke, this is a pleasant surprise. You also brought a guest with you." Greeted the small Konema. "This small guy is the son of the huge fat guy of this spiritual word" asked Reiko placidly. I hit her on the foot. "What?"

"No actually this is my true form" Konema then transformed into the teenager size.

"See I'm much cuter now, huh"

"Can we stop this nonsense and return to the main subject. THE REASON WHY WERE HERE!" I shouted again to get his attention.

"Ok ok fine. Just give me a minute. I just have to clear something. Stay here." Konema then left.

"Ummm Yusuke, I just want to take a look at this place..." asked Rekio. "I promise I won't poison anyone!" she smiled mischievously. And before I was able to reply she went out. I smiled when she left. I looked at paintings that was placed on the walls. Then.

"Excuse me Master Konema, but I have to ask you a fav..." as she saw me in the room.

"Yusuke..."

"he just went out for awhile plus I have some business to conduct with him when he returns. So it may take a long wait. Can I take a message." I asked.

Botan laughed. "so are you becoming one of those annoying operators on the phones or the answering machine?" This was the first time I seen her laugh since I returned. "But nevertheless, I'll just wait till your done."

She opened the door, when I couldn't help asking.

"are you a couple?" Botan looked confused with the question. "I mean are you and Kurama a couple?"

Botan blushed. "How did you find out?"

"I went with her dad to their house and saw from your Hawaiian vacation pic, that you look like a couple. Holding hands, embarrassing...you know what you did..." I smiled wide.

"yes... about two years already..."she said embarrassed.

"Botan don't be embarrassed, your in love,... you know the rules..."

"Yeah but..." she was cut off "Yusuke let's get to business..." Konema trailed off, at the back of him was Reiko.

"Botan, Is there anything I could do for you.?"

"No... it's ok. I'll come back when you're done." She went out "Wait Botan!" I called out. She stopped.

"I just want to say it's good to see you...and...I' am truly sorry..." She turned her head around and smiled. "It's good to see you too." Then she left.

"Ok! Lets get back to business." Said Konema as he clapped his hands.

"So what do you want me to do for you?" Konema asked cheerfully "Its time to REQUITE" as I slowly emphasized each word. His face lost the cheerfulness "Excuse me?" he even had the nerve to look dumb?

"It's time to pay your Debts, Master KONEMA" I snapped. There is no time to lose.

"what do you mean debts?" butted Reiko. I explained.

"Don't you start forgetting your debts...I would have let it go, but this time..."

"I understand" replied Konema softly. "So what are we going to do illegal this time?" he smiled mischievously.

"I know how to wake Keiko."

"Shoot, I'm listening." As Konema sat down in the big chair.

"Going through the thoughts, meaning brain, of Keiko." I said simply Konema fell of the chair.

"that technique had been banned years ago and my...WHAT! Oh no any thing but that! "

"I will leave my body behind and then enter the mind of Keiko..." I was interrupted

"You wanna WHAT" as Rekio and Konema said in union.

"what it god's name are you talking about?" shouted Konema as he got back to his sit. "coma"

"What?"

"Coma, it means your half dead... Rekio knows..."

"Oh so this is what you mean about how I can repay you?" Rekio said with a scorn

"Plus Yusuke, you can only stay for an hour, that's why it was banned, no one could revive you that fast nor can we. We have to through procedure..."

"as I was saying before I was rudely INTERRUPPTED, Rekio knows a way." Konema stood up and started to laugh "ARE you CRAZY, what we are or what you are THINKING is way to illegal..."

"To hell with illegal horse shit" as I approached him closer.

"Listen Yusuke, father will not allow this"

"Your father let's you go with it, believe me. Listen, you and your father once asked me a favor... that was ILLEGAL TOO! And its THE REASON WHY I BROKE MY PROMISE TO KEIKO" I roared out.

"Look mister pacifier guy, its no problem with me cause I want to be free from my debts from Hell boy here." Smiled Reiko. As I calm my self, looked dead serious at Konema.

"This thing isn't for any selfish reason... it's for Keiko..." Konema looked at Yusuke. Boy he would be in big trouble by his father. "Fine. Let's go"

----------------------------

"Sir! Young Master is going to let Yusuke enter the thoughts of a human being, isn't that way against our laws." Asked a very ugly looking goblin. But there was no answer. "Sir?"

"Konema knows what he is doing." Said a gruff voice. "Once in a while it isn't bad to help out close friends... just like anyone would do for a friend... even me. Besides, we do owe Yusuke this. If not for him... and if we didn't ask him

----------------------------

"So Miss Reiko." Asked Konema trying obviously to make a conversation. "what do you do for a living?"

"Well, I collect souls in Makai, do you want to me to take yours?" she took out her ripper and faked an innocent smile? Konema looked at me in bewilderment.

Never Mind her, Master Konema" as I smiled at Reiko.

We finally stopped walking through this black hallway. Konema pointed out to the only door that was there in the end of the hallway.

"So you still want to do it?"as he looked at me seriously.

"Don't worry" as I patted him in the back. "It's not as if we are selling drugs here."

I looked immediately what was inside. Nothing but a big glass shaped into a circle. "What's that ?"

"That is were your going to enter, once you are temporarily dead. So you still want to continue?" Asking me for the 99th time since we came here.

"Of course, you know me, I love the excitement and the adventure." As I did a superman pose.

"You know the risk your taking, Yusuke Once your spirit leaves this world and you fail. Your existence on this planet will be erased. The memory of the people who knew you will also be erased. While you, will wander forever with no contact at all, in an endless universe. Understand?" I just nodded.

Reiko approached me. "Here take this virulent potion, it will keep you dead for an hour only and then I'll give you the antidote. I nodded.

I was about to drink it when. "Remember Yusuke," as Rekio looked deeply into my eyes, which made my skin, shiver. "I'm still the Soul Ripper, what you are about to do is gamble your soul and you know how much I want to collect it. I have paid my debts by killing you for an hour." I smiled when she said that. ''You know me, I would love to keep you dead but you asked me to revive you, that's a different story. Keep this in mind, I have no mercy to anyone who makes a bargain with me... even you. So you better show me proof that you succeeded."

I nodded. "Don't worry about me Reiko." I assured her with a smile. Then I took it. Damn it was awful. Worst than medicine. All of a sudden, my heart felt as if someone was squeezing it. I can't breath...my skin felt as if it was on fire. Ahhhh it hurts! I dropped to my knees then to my face. Slowly my eyes closed. When I opened my eyes I saw Reiko and Master Konema looking at me with... laughter? The both of them laughed madly. I darkened in fury.

"What?" I asked as they still kept on laughing.

"From all the people who died in front of me...you were the funniest and the worst person to die. Ha! Ha! Ha!" as she continued laughing. I wanted to punch her.

"Hurry up, you've only got an hour" as Konema tried to control his laughter.

I went through the glass. It took me back to the Hospital where Keiko was. I went through the door. Kuwabara was talking with Yukina. Hiei watching every movements of Kuwabara just incase he makes a wrong move he'd use his sword. I laughed at the scene. In the other side, Botan was telling Kurama something funny cause Kurama started laughing quietly. Then Keiko's father came in. He smiled at the company who was inside when he was greeted. He went straight to Keiko's bed.

"Guess what honey, I brought with me the bear that you never wanted to wash since when you were a child. You know, someone came over to our house... he told me your gonna wake up... you have to dear. Ever since your mother died when you were only two, you would always cook our meals even if I was the chief of our restaurant... yours tasted better... please wake up..." tears were rolling down his eyes.

Botan and Yukina came forward and hugged him tightly. "It's going too be ok." Assured Yukina "yeah, I know she's going to wake up cause where suppose to go to Disney Land next month." Botan gave him an extra squeeze.

I wiped the tear from my face. So many people... no her family loved her so much. I looked at her father. I swear I will keep my promise this time no matter what it takes.

I touched her forehead and suddenly I was falling down so fast into complete darkness. When I stopped falling, I landed with a big thump. Ouch. Boy it was dark. How am I going to find Keiko? I just walked... to nowhere. Then I heard something. A hymn. I followed it. I then came upon a girl who was humming. It was Keiko. But seeing her for the first time...took my breath away. She was so beautiful. I didn't come closer. I wanted to view her first. She was lying down, her long hair sprawled all over. She was wearing a white long sleeve polo until her hips and white shorts underneath. Then she started singing was she was humming.

I'm so tired of being here  
Suppressed by all my childish fears and if you have to leave  
I wish that that you would just leave  
Cause your presence still lingers here  
And it won't leave me alone

These wound won't seem to heal  
This pain is just too real  
There's just to much that time cannot erase

When you cry I'd wipe away all of your tears  
When you scream I'd fight away all of your fears  
I held your hand through all of these years  
But you still have all of me

You used to captivate me by your resonating life  
Now I'm bound by the life you left behind  
Your face still hunts my once pleasant dreams  
Your voice chased away all the sanity in me

I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone  
But though you're still with me  
I've been alone all along

She then wiped away a tear. She looked like a fallen angel. I knew she had so much pain...and the pain was because of me.

"So this is what you've been doing. Having a concert?"

Keiko got up quickly. Surprised that someone was here. Surprised that someone could enter her thoughts. Surprised that the person was him. She just stared at him

I closed my eyes because I saw fury in her eyes and that would lead to her slap. Actually I missed her slaps, cause Reiko hadn't the strength of Keiko. What was taking so long. I reopened my eyes to see, and I saw Keiko lying down. That annoyed me. That wasn't Keiko.

"Keiko is someth..." I was cut of.

"What are you doing here" she said in a whisper.

"Duh! To make you wake up."

"Thanks but I'm not going too."

This is definitely NOT Keiko. "Are you really Keiko? And if you are... ARE YOU CRAZY!"

"Don't you dare start making jokes and start ordering me around. I'm not your goddamn maid!" She yelled back.

Keiko never yells...ok she does... "goddamit Keiko, don't start acting foolishly and don't start with the end of the world line!" I yelled back.

Keiko got up so fast that I didn't see the slap coming. Did I just say I missed it... scratch it off. It was the worst slap I have ever receive.

"How dare you come over here and enter my thoughts. Then start giving me orders. You don't know how much I despise you that I want so much to kill you right NOW!" She yelled with fury. I have never seen her that mad. I could even feel the heat.

"Keiko..." I said softly. Keiko broke down. Which I hate when that happens. She started attacking me by pounding so hard on my chest over and over again.

"Just tell me why... why you didn't return? Why? Why? Why you broke my heart into million pieces?"

I couldn't stand it. Just seeing her crying like this broke mine into million of pieces.

"after six years...why return now? Why?"

"you" I said slowly

She let go of me.

"Ok. I'll tell you why."

**Author's note:** Just want to say thanks to all who reviewd my story.

**StoryWeaver**- thanks for the compliment

**Ax**- gush you made me blush.

**Jessica**- you were my first reviewer, thanks.


	5. The Reason

**The Reason**

**Yusuke**

The truth? She wanted to know why I stayed. As I gaze at her, at her lovely face, I could not help but think about thousands of excuses, because I knew if I told her the truth she might not understand and stay in this awful black place. Get a grip of yourself Yusuke, you're here to tell her the truth, the reason...

"Yusuke..."

I looked down and closed my eyes. This is it man. This is where you'll find out, knowing that Keiko would be the judge, jury, and giving out the verdict.

"It was a month after the tournament was held in Makai. A leader had been elected and humans were forbidden to be eaten. I found out that Kurama was returning in about a week so I made two letters, one for Kuwabara. I asked Kurama and Kuwabara if they could watch over you...and the other one..."

"Was for me..." Keiko whispered.

I wonder? "Keiko...do you? umm...still..."

"Have it? No...no... I burnt it..."

I just nodded. Ouch! She burnt my letter? Didn't she know that it took me three days just to finish it?

"Why do you want to know what happened to it? Why? Are you going to tell me the reason in a poem? Perhaps in a song? Or maybe in fancy words? Or just say you wanted to stay there because you liked seeing blood spilling around and that violence is the only way to satisfy you!" Keiko burst out

"You don't understand..."

"Shut up! Everything has to be understood. I'm not a little girl anymore YUSUKE! I can handle myself."

"Keiko, do you think I wanted to stay?" I looked at her with fury.

"YES! YOU'D RATHER STAY THERE THAN BE NORMAL"

"I WILL NEVER BE NORMAL KEIKO! AND YOU KNOW THAT" I shouted at Keiko. "DO YOU THINK I WOULD RATHER STAY THERE THAN BE WITH YOU?

"YES! IT WOULD ALWAYS BE VIOLENCE FIRST THAN..."

I butt in. "VIOLENCE. JUST THE FACT THAT SEEING BLOOD SPLATTED ALL OVER MAKES ME WANT TO VOMIT!" I could not help but shout at her. It was too much.

"BULLSHIT YUSUKE! DO YOU THINK I'M STUPID! YOU LOVED THE EXCITEMENT..."

"That's enough..." as I tried to calm down

"ADVENTURE..." Keiko still rattled on.

"That's enough..." I tried again. Feeling my temper rise again.

"VIOLENCE..."

"I SAID ENOUGH!" I went towards her, I wanted to shake her violently but she backed away.

"IF YOU SAY... "

"Stop it" I hissed.

"THAT IT'S NOT IT. THEN-"

"Stop it"

"WHY DID YOU STA...-"

"BECAUSE I GOT MARRIED!" I bellowed.

Then everything was quiet. I breathed fast. "Keiko... I mean..."

"m...m...married?"

Damn it this was not how I wanted to tell her. "Keiko...you have to understand..."

"You're married? Since when?" Keiko closed her eyes and whispered.

"Keiko..." I wanted to grab her in my arms. But she moved backwards.

"Please...tell me...when...?" she asked barely even whispering.

"...Four years ago...the year when I was to return..."

"Why?"

This was the word that I hated to answer. Why.

"Five years ago I was rescued by a demon-girl named Reiko. She was the most feared person in the world, because her job was to collect souls. She was called the Soul Ripper. It just so happened that I was shot in the back with four shots of tranquillizer..."

Keiko jerked her head when this was mentioned. "Why would you be shot?" asked in monotone.

"Because when I stayed there I also earned a lot of enemies...that included Emtie...one of the class S demons that I happened to defeat in one of my adventures in Makai...he came back with vengeance. But he came with thirty Class S, I think; hit mans and shot me with tranquillizer. Because I was heavily drugged they decided to torture me...it just so happened that Reiko happened to pass the forest where they decided to kill me. The group knowing Reiko's history decided to run, while she decided to tend to me. I got better. Did something to repay her and then we became friends."

"Then you married her?" Keiko was sitting down. Her knees were up to her chest, her head on top of her knees, while her arms hugged them as if it were here pillow.

"No. It was a different girl. Samnti. She was in the village, Kanza Village, one of the most popular villages in Makai because those were you could find mostly the dangerous Class S people. Within a year I was asked to marry her, because...she also... saved my life..."

"Do you love her?" Keiko whispered.

"I...I...I..." This was tearing me apart. I knew that Keiko was hurting, and this was somehow making me want to punch myself.

"Did you?"

I had to say it. If I wanted Keiko to come back to me...she had to know...

"Yes..."

"So what's the use of returning? I've found out the reason...nothing left to do there. So I'll just die now, if you mind." She didn't get up from her spot but in return I went to her grabbed her arm and pulled her up forcefully.

"Damit Keiko, listen to me-"

"No you listen to me!" Keiko looked straight at my eye for the first time and tried to wrestle free from my grip. "I've trusted you ever since the day I met you and until you told me you'll come back after three years-"

I butted in once more. "You don't understand Keiko." Keiko finally broke free from my grasp and looked angrily at me once more.

"Don't touch me!" screamed Keiko "I hate you!" as she slapped him across the face.

Damit! Keiko has a strong slap.

"Listen to me, do you think I wanted to stay in Makai, Keiko? Do you think I would have broken my promise just for a few tournaments, for violence, and for excitement? Do you think I didn't fancy you to be my wife?"

"YES! Why Yusuke? Would you have stayed if I asked you too? If I cried and told you I was selfish that I didn't want you to leave me, that I was scared and worried that you'd be hurt? Would you Yusuke? Would you?"

I looked at her and knew that her question was important, that she wanted me to answer. That it wasn't an overemotional question. "No. I believe you would not."

Keiko was surprised at my answer. "Why?"

"Because I know you...just because you look different now and I do admit you have changed in a lot of ways, doesn't mean that I don't know who or how you acted in the past. You would have never asked me to stay because you knew that I wanted to learn something about my past, about my parents, and how the lived in Makai. You would never allow me to let go of something you knew was important to me. Even now. You would still let me go and search my history. I know you so much that even in your highest temper, you would say awful things but you would never ask or say anything selfishly."

Keiko knew I was telling the truth cause she putts her head down and tears were falling down her beautiful face.

"Yusuke...you don't know how much you hurt me...how much I wanted to be your wife, to have a family with you." More tears fell down from her eyes. "But it will never happen...just seeing you now, here at this spot...I feel as if my heart as broken into tiny tiny pieces...that it would never mend again."

"Like Humpty Dumpy? Wait did I just say it aloud?" I looked at Keiko. She stared at me without blinking for a few seconds and then smiled.

"You haven't change...you still love nursery rhymes...you were always good at that" Keiko smiled again "But then again I do agree. No matter how Kurama, Kuwabara, Botan, Hiei, and Yukina tried to cheer me up and no matter how many times I faced the with a smile...they knew that I was a fake...but still without them...I wouldn't have survive the other three years..." Keiko's smile faded. "...papa..."

"That's what I mean Keiko." As I tried to knock some sense into her. Sometimes Keiko could be very hard to convince. "There are so many people who loves you. They love you so much that it pains them that you would rather stay here in this black hole instead of waking up to be with them. You have so much love to give and to return to people who love you dearly. Do you think that staying here would relive you from that pain you have? Were still young... someday... I know...your heart will be mended..."

What in the world are you saying YUSUKE? Your letting her go? My mind screamed. Am I stupid?

"When then?" Keiko asked

"I...I... don't know?"

"Then take away this pain I feel. Make the pain go away, this tears that fall whenever I wish to sleep, your image from my mind, this aching heart, TAKE IT AWAY SO I CAN MOVE ON!" Keiko roared.

You don't know how much I want to. I want to take you into my arms and hug you tightly. To sooth you. To tell you that I love you so much that... but I asked something that took my whole strength to act calm. " What about Eric?"

Keiko looked surprised by the question. "Eric...he has been my buddy ever since...you know... he say's he loves me... I do believe him..."

I wanted to smash his head at this moment. I wanted to get out of this black hole and find pretty boy bring him to Makai and let those demon eat him. No. I wanted to kill him right now. How dare he say he loved my Keiko? I took a deep breath.

"Time will heal Keiko. One day you might wake up and find yourself happy as before. Once you told me that you would prevent the people you love to cry...they are crying right now...over you...you are causing their pain."

"Their tears...are for me?" Keiko looked at me as to seek if I was telling the truth. I nodded.

"WAKE UP! LIVE! Live for the people who loves' you. Brothers' who would hurt anyone who tries to hurt you. Sisters who would love to go shopping with you. A father, who wants his daughter to cook for their everyday meals even though he is a certified chef of their own restaurant. A family, who wants to go out again on summer trips, a g-u-y who waits for the girl of his dream to return his affection." I stopped to catch my breath.

"Those were deep." Keiko looked at me amazed. "Did Kurama and Kuwabara hurt you too much that it distorted they way how to think?" as she smirked.

"Well Kurama just wanted me to die when he saw me return, while Kuwabara wished for me to be killed and tortured slowly." I jumped because Keiko started to laugh.

"Ha! ha! Ha!'' Keiko started to laugh. Hard. "Now I wish I was there. Sorry I wasn't able to participate in torturing you." She laughed again. This made my stomach jump. After six years, I was able to see her laugh once more.

"Yusuke..." she whispered.

I look at her and notice that she had a different expression on her face. "Yup?"

"Well...I... I... you are right. I should go back..."

A great relief spread across my face. Thank god. "Well that's good."

"that's not it... I'm sorry if..."

I butted in. "don't Keiko. I deserve everything you said. Don't worry." I looked at my watch. Ten minutes left. "Well... I got to go... You better wake up..." I turned my back.

"Wait Yusuke!"

I stopped dead in my tracks.

"It's just that... well... remember high school... In my senior year, the cutest guy in our campus asked me if I could be his partner for prom... I declined even the other boys who asked, also Kurama and Kurabawa..."

I didn't turn back to face her because I was grinning stupidly. "Then why did you still go?" I asked seriously.

"Because that night was the last day, where you promised..." she trailed off.

This time I looked at Keiko. "You mean prom night was the last day of the three years, I shall be back thingy?"

Keiko didn't look at me. "yes... I was hoping you'd return and... you know... I always wondered how it would feel..."

"to dance.." I asked

This time she looked at me. "until now I haven't had my first slow dance... because..."

"I once promised you that the first person, who would dance with you, would be me."

This time Keiko looked at me with these strange eyes.

"Can you... so I can move on... so i... can accept other offers..."

Hell no was the first thing that came to my mind as I clenched my fist. Hell, I just feel like smashing the invisible guy who dares to even hold her...

"Yusuke..."

Get a grip man she's talking to you.

"...ummm... there's...no music..." trying to find an excuse so I wouldn't dance with her and so that no one can DANCE with her.

"then use your voice." She replied

"I don't carry a tune nor what song?" I started panicking because she started to come near me.

"think..." she was closer now "it's all up to you."

Keiko made the first move, I swear it. She put her head closely to chest... can she hear how fast my heart is beating...then she put her shoulders around my neck, likewise I did the same...

What song would fit a girl like Keiko? What song would describe the way I feel for her. There are so many songs that I know but which one... then it came to me... as I whispered the words...

_ I remember so well  
The day that you came to my life  
You asked for my name  
You had the most beautiful smile  
My life started to change  
I wake up each day feeling alright  
With you, right by my side makes me feel  
Things will work out just fine_

How did you know?  
I needed someone like you in my life  
There is an empty space in my heart  
You came out in the right time in my life  
I never forget, how you brought the sun  
In my life  
You took out the worries and fears that I have  
I guess what I'm really trying to say  
It's not everyday that someone like you  
Comes my way  
No words can express how much  
I love you...

After five seconds we stopped dancing. Then I felt something wet near my chest, then a sniffle. Keiko was crying. It tore my heart into pieces; I hate it when she cries especially if the reason was me. I embraced her...which I was surprised because she return my hug to. I checked my watch. Three min. left.

"Keiko I got to go."

"thank you that was a lovely song."

Just listening to her and seeing her smile tore my heart into pieces. Never again will her smiles be for me. This is our goodbye. Damit it sucks. How will I be able to endure this pain, knowing that I can never move out because 90 of my life was held in her hands... I'll never be able to be the same... I smiled at Keiko sadly. I wanted to say something but I knew that I would end up crying... hell that would be embarrassing. The great Yusuke cry for a girl? ...things may change... I had to leave cause this scene is killing me.

"Will I ever..."

"Keiko... I think it's better if..."

"I know... don't worry..." she whispered. "goodbye...Yusuke..."

I hate this this is killing me. I've got to get one memory that I will truly treasure forever. So I went towards her.

"Keiko... the song that I sang... it describes how I truly feel for you." I lifted her chin up. "you were the best thing that I ever had."

Then I left her... for good. The next thing I knew I landed hard on the floor. I then heard shouts. It was her family.

"Kurama! Keiko is waking up." As I heard Botan shout. I left the place quick, because I didn't want to see her again. I looked at my watch...30 seconds left. I picked up my pace. Even if walking away from this room was hurt me so much... at least I was able to fulfill a promise. Five seconds. There's the portal. I jumped in exactly as the portal closed and once more I landed on the floor. Then I saw from the corner of my eye as I entered my body, Reiko giving me a potion.

"So did you...do it" Konema asked worriedly. I didn't want to speak. I just laid still on the floor. "Yusuke... did you?" asked Konema with an irritating tone. "YUSUKE ANSWER ME!"

This time Reiko went towards me. Pulled me up then placed her ripper at the base of my throat. "Did you?" she asked quietly.

"No..." I answered

Both of them looked at each other surprised at the outcome. I looked at Reiko and I knew I wanted to do this. Why should I stay?

"Go ahead... and cast the killing spell."

Reiko looked at me curiously. "You know me... I have no mercy... a deal is a deal."

This time I shouted at her, I knew she hated being shouted at. I just wanted her to get mad at me. "Cast it now!" But Reiko just stared at me... as if she was looking at me for the first time.

"A deal is a deal I repeat? And I keep my promise. Goodbye Yusuke."

It was too late for Konema to do anything because all of a sudden I felt my body burning. Reiko was right a bargain is a bargain. But the last thing I ever saw was Keiko's face.

---------

Authors note:


	6. A Promise Fullfilled

**The Reason **

**Yusuke**

The truth? She wanted to know why I stayed. As I gaze at her, at her lovely face, I could not help but think about thousands of excuses, because I knew if I told her the truth she might not understand and stay in this awful black place. Get a grip of yourself Yusuke, you're here to tell her the truth, the reason...

"Yusuke..."

I looked down and closed my eyes. This is it man. This is where you'll find out, knowing that Keiko would be the judge, jury, and giving out the verdict.

"It was a month after the tournament was held in Makai. A leader had been elected and humans were forbidden to be eaten. I found out that Kurama was returning in about a week so I made two letters, one for Kuwabara. I asked Kurama and Kuwabara if they could watch over you...and the other one..."

"Was for me..." Keiko whispered.

I wonder? "Keiko...do you? umm...still..."

"Have it? No...no... I burnt it..."

I just nodded. Ouch! She burnt my letter? Didn't she know that it took me three days just to finish it?

"Why do you want to know what happened to it? Why? Are you going to tell me the reason in a poem? Perhaps in a song? Or maybe in fancy words? Or just say you wanted to stay there because you liked seeing blood spilling around and that violence is the only way to satisfy you!" Keiko burst out

"You don't understand..."

"Shut up! Everything has to be understood. I'm not a little girl anymore YUSUKE! I can handle myself."

"Keiko, do you think I wanted to stay?" I looked at her with fury.

"YES! YOU'D RATHER STAY THERE THAN BE NORMAL"

"I WILL NEVER BE NORMAL KEIKO! AND YOU KNOW THAT" I shouted at Keiko. "DO YOU THINK I WOULD RATHER STAY THERE THAN BE WITH YOU?

"YES! IT WOULD ALWAYS BE VIOLENCE FIRST THAN..."

I butt in. "VIOLENCE. JUST THE FACT THAT SEEING BLOOD SPLATTED ALL OVER MAKES ME WANT TO VOMIT!" I could not help but shout at her. It was too much.

"BULLSHIT YUSUKE! DO YOU THINK I'M STUPID! YOU LOVED THE EXCITEMENT..."

"That's enough..." as I tried to calm down

"ADVENTURE..." Keiko still rattled on.

"That's enough..." I tried again. Feeling my temper rise again.

"VIOLENCE..."

"I SAID ENOUGH!" I went towards her, I wanted to shake her violently but she backed away.

"IF YOU SAY... "

"Stop it" I hissed.

"THAT IT'S NOT IT. THEN-"

"Stop it"

"WHY DID YOU STA...-"

"BECAUSE I GOT MARRIED!" I bellowed.

Then everything was quiet. I breathed fast. "Keiko... I mean..."

"m...m...married?"

Damn it this was not how I wanted to tell her. "Keiko...you have to understand..."

"You're married? Since when?" Keiko closed her eyes and whispered.

"Keiko..." I wanted to grab her in my arms. But she moved backwards.

"Please...tell me...when...?" she asked barely even whispering.

"...Four years ago...the year when I was to return..."

"Why?"

This was the word that I hated to answer. Why.

"Five years ago I was rescued by a demon-girl named Reiko. She was the most feared person in the world, because her job was to collect souls. She was called the Soul Ripper. It just so happened that I was shot in the back with four shots of tranquillizer..."

Keiko jerked her head when this was mentioned. "Why would you be shot?" asked in monotone.

"Because when I stayed there I also earned a lot of enemies...that included Emtie...one of the class S demons that I happened to defeat in one of my adventures in Makai...he came back with vengeance. But he came with thirty Class S, I think; hit mans and shot me with tranquillizer. Because I was heavily drugged they decided to torture me...it just so happened that Reiko happened to pass the forest where they decided to kill me. The group knowing Reiko's history decided to run, while she decided to tend to me. I got better. Did something to repay her and then we became friends."

"Then you married her?" Keiko was sitting down. Her knees were up to her chest, her head on top of her knees, while her arms hugged them as if it were here pillow.

"No. It was a different girl. Samnti. She was in the village, Kanza Village, one of the most popular villages in Makai because those were you could find mostly the dangerous Class S people. Within a year I was asked to marry her, because...she also... saved my life..."

"Do you love her?" Keiko whispered.

"I...I...I..." This was tearing me apart. I knew that Keiko was hurting, and this was somehow making me want to punch myself.

"Did you?"

I had to say it. If I wanted Keiko to come back to me...she had to know...

"Yes..."

"So what's the use of returning? I've found out the reason...nothing left to do there. So I'll just die now, if you mind." She didn't get up from her spot but in return I went to her grabbed her arm and pulled her up forcefully.

"Damit Keiko, listen to me-"

"No you listen to me!" Keiko looked straight at my eye for the first time and tried to wrestle free from my grip. "I've trusted you ever since the day I met you and until you told me you'll come back after three years-"

I butted in once more. "You don't understand Keiko." Keiko finally broke free from my grasp and looked angrily at me once more.

"Don't touch me!" screamed Keiko "I hate you!" as she slapped him across the face.

Damit! Keiko has a strong slap.

"Listen to me, do you think I wanted to stay in Makai, Keiko? Do you think I would have broken my promise just for a few tournaments, for violence, and for excitement? Do you think I didn't fancy you to be my wife?"

"YES! Why Yusuke? Would you have stayed if I asked you too? If I cried and told you I was selfish that I didn't want you to leave me, that I was scared and worried that you'd be hurt? Would you Yusuke? Would you?"

I looked at her and knew that her question was important, that she wanted me to answer. That it wasn't an overemotional question. "No. I believe you would not."

Keiko was surprised at my answer. "Why?"

"Because I know you...just because you look different now and I do admit you have changed in a lot of ways, doesn't mean that I don't know who or how you acted in the past. You would have never asked me to stay because you knew that I wanted to learn something about my past, about my parents, and how the lived in Makai. You would never allow me to let go of something you knew was important to me. Even now. You would still let me go and search my history. I know you so much that even in your highest temper, you would say awful things but you would never ask or say anything selfishly."

Keiko knew I was telling the truth cause she putts her head down and tears were falling down her beautiful face.

"Yusuke...you don't know how much you hurt me...how much I wanted to be your wife, to have a family with you." More tears fell down from her eyes. "But it will never happen...just seeing you now, here at this spot...I feel as if my heart as broken into tiny tiny pieces...that it would never mend again."

"Like Humpty Dumpy? Wait did I just say it aloud?" I looked at Keiko. She stared at me without blinking for a few seconds and then smiled.

"You haven't change...you still love nursery rhymes...you were always good at that" Keiko smiled again "But then again I do agree. No matter how Kurama, Kuwabara, Botan, Hiei, and Yukina tried to cheer me up and no matter how many times I faced the with a smile...they knew that I was a fake...but still without them...I wouldn't have survive the other three years..." Keiko's smile faded. "...papa..."

"That's what I mean Keiko." As I tried to knock some sense into her. Sometimes Keiko could be very hard to convince. "There are so many people who loves you. They love you so much that it pains them that you would rather stay here in this black hole instead of waking up to be with them. You have so much love to give and to return to people who love you dearly. Do you think that staying here would relive you from that pain you have? Were still young... someday... I know...your heart will be mended..."

What in the world are you saying YUSUKE? Your letting her go? My mind screamed. Am I stupid?

"When then?" Keiko asked

"I...I... don't know?"

"Then take away this pain I feel. Make the pain go away, this tears that fall whenever I wish to sleep, your image from my mind, this aching heart, TAKE IT AWAY SO I CAN MOVE ON!" Keiko roared.

You don't know how much I want to. I want to take you into my arms and hug you tightly. To sooth you. To tell you that I love you so much that... but I asked something that took my whole strength to act calm. " What about Eric?"

Keiko looked surprised by the question. "Eric...he has been my buddy ever since...you know... he say's he loves me... I do believe him..."

I wanted to smash his head at this moment. I wanted to get out of this black hole and find pretty boy bring him to Makai and let those demon eat him. No. I wanted to kill him right now. How dare he say he loved my Keiko? I took a deep breath.

"Time will heal Keiko. One day you might wake up and find yourself happy as before. Once you told me that you would prevent the people you love to cry...they are crying right now...over you...you are causing their pain."

"Their tears...are for me?" Keiko looked at me as to seek if I was telling the truth. I nodded.

"WAKE UP! LIVE! Live for the people who loves' you. Brothers' who would hurt anyone who tries to hurt you. Sisters who would love to go shopping with you. A father, who wants his daughter to cook for their everyday meals even though he is a certified chef of their own restaurant. A family, who wants to go out again on summer trips, a g-u-y who waits for the girl of his dream to return his affection." I stopped to catch my breath.

"Those were deep." Keiko looked at me amazed. "Did Kurama and Kuwabara hurt you too much that it distorted they way how to think?" as she smirked.

"Well Kurama just wanted me to die when he saw me return, while Kuwabara wished for me to be killed and tortured slowly." I jumped because Keiko started to laugh.

"Ha! ha! Ha!'' Keiko started to laugh. Hard. "Now I wish I was there. Sorry I wasn't able to participate in torturing you." She laughed again. This made my stomach jump. After six years, I was able to see her laugh once more.

"Yusuke..." she whispered.

I look at her and notice that she had a different expression on her face. "Yup?"

"Well...I... I... you are right. I should go back..."

A great relief spread across my face. Thank god. "Well that's good."

"that's not it... I'm sorry if..."

I butted in. "don't Keiko. I deserve everything you said. Don't worry." I looked at my watch. Ten minutes left. "Well... I got to go... You better wake up..." I turned my back.

"Wait Yusuke!"

I stopped dead in my tracks.

"It's just that... well... remember high school... In my senior year, the cutest guy in our campus asked me if I could be his partner for prom... I declined even the other boys who asked, also Kurama and Kurabawa..."

I didn't turn back to face her because I was grinning stupidly. "Then why did you still go?" I asked seriously.

"Because that night was the last day, where you promised..." she trailed off.

This time I looked at Keiko. "You mean prom night was the last day of the three years, I shall be back thingy?"

Keiko didn't look at me. "yes... I was hoping you'd return and... you know... I always wondered how it would feel..."

"to dance.." I asked

This time she looked at me. "until now I haven't had my first slow dance... because..."

"I once promised you that the first person, who would dance with you, would be me."

This time Keiko looked at me with these strange eyes.

"Can you... so I can move on... so i... can accept other offers..."

Hell no was the first thing that came to my mind as I clenched my fist. Hell, I just feel like smashing the invisible guy who dares to even hold her...

"Yusuke..."

Get a grip man she's talking to you.

"...ummm... there's...no music..." trying to find an excuse so I wouldn't dance with her and so that no one can DANCE with her.

"then use your voice." She replied

"I don't carry a tune nor what song?" I started panicking because she started to come near me.

"think..." she was closer now "it's all up to you."

Keiko made the first move, I swear it. She put her head closely to chest... can she hear how fast my heart is beating...then she put her shoulders around my neck, likewise I did the same...

What song would fit a girl like Keiko? What song would describe the way I feel for her. There are so many songs that I know but which one... then it came to me... as I whispered the words...

_I remember so well  
The day that you came to my life  
You asked for my name  
You had the most beautiful smile  
My life started to change  
I wake up each day feeling alright  
With you, right by my side makes me feel  
Things will work out just fine _

How did you know?  
I needed someone like you in my life  
There is an empty space in my heart  
You came out in the right time in my life  
I never forget, how you brought the sun  
In my life  
You took out the worries and fears that I have  
I guess what I'm really trying to say  
It's not everyday that someone like you  
Comes my way  
No words can express how much  
I love you...

After five seconds we stopped dancing. Then I felt something wet near my chest, then a sniffle. Keiko was crying. It tore my heart into pieces; I hate it when she cries especially if the reason was me. I embraced her...which I was surprised because she return my hug to. I checked my watch. Three min. left.

"Keiko I got to go."

"thank you that was a lovely song."

Just listening to her and seeing her smile tore my heart into pieces. Never again will her smiles be for me. This is our goodbye. Damit it sucks. How will I be able to endure this pain, knowing that I can never move out because 90 of my life was held in her hands... I'll never be able to be the same... I smiled at Keiko sadly. I wanted to say something but I knew that I would end up crying... hell that would be embarrassing. The great Yusuke cry for a girl? ...things may change... I had to leave cause this scene is killing me.

"Will I ever..."

"Keiko... I think it's better if..."

"I know... don't worry..." she whispered. "goodbye...Yusuke..."

I hate this this is killing me. I've got to get one memory that I will truly treasure forever. So I went towards her.

"Keiko... the song that I sang... it describes how I truly feel for you." I lifted her chin up. "you were the best thing that I ever had."

Then I left her... for good. The next thing I knew I landed hard on the floor. I then heard shouts. It was her family.

"Kurama! Keiko is waking up." As I heard Botan shout. I left the place quick, because I didn't want to see her again. I looked at my watch...30 seconds left. I picked up my pace. Even if walking away from this room was hurt me so much... at least I was able to fulfill a promise. Five seconds. There's the portal. I jumped in exactly as the portal closed and once more I landed on the floor. Then I saw from the corner of my eye as I entered my body, Reiko giving me a potion.

"So did you...do it" Konema asked worriedly. I didn't want to speak. I just laid still on the floor. "Yusuke... did you?" asked Konema with an irritating tone. "YUSUKE ANSWER ME!"

This time Reiko went towards me. Pulled me up then placed her ripper at the base of my throat. "Did you?" she asked quietly.

"No..." I answered

Both of them looked at each other surprised at the outcome. I looked at Reiko and I knew I wanted to do this. Why should I stay?

"Go ahead... and cast the killing spell."

Reiko looked at me curiously. "You know me... I have no mercy... a deal is a deal."

This time I shouted at her, I knew she hated being shouted at. I just wanted her to get mad at me. "Cast it now!" But Reiko just stared at me... as if she was looking at me for the first time.

"A deal is a deal I repeat? And I keep my promise. Goodbye Yusuke."

It was too late for Konema to do anything because all of a sudden I felt my body burning. Reiko was right a bargain is a bargain. But the last thing I ever saw was Keiko's face.

Authors note:

sorry for the late update!


	7. You Kept Your Promise

**The final chapter.**

**You Kept Your Promise**

**Keiko**

It felt good to be out of the house and with your friends who I know desperately had a reason why they wanted me to come with them. It was 5:30 pm, and we've been driving around for almost 2 hours. Kurama was driving with Botan in the front sit and I was with Kuwabara, Yukina and can you believe it, Hiei. Yukina and Kuwabara were talking about the latest movie they saw, while Hiei was watching with dagger eyes, making sure that Kuwabara wasn't gonna do any strange moves with his sister. I smiled to myself. It had been a month since I was released from the hospital. Since then all of them had been fussing whether if I'm ok or hungry or if I needed something. It was kinda touching but then annoying. But the truth was, I felt guilty because I wished that I never returned. I shuddered at the thought.

"Hey Kurama, you better drop me off early, cause I got to pack my stuff." I said quietly.

Kurama looked at the rear mirror. I knew what he was thinking.

_You don't have to go if you don't want too. _

Yukina then spoke.

"Keiko, I know that you and Eric agreed that you guy's should take a vacation to Hawaii, but if you don't feel like it don't go."

I looked at Yukina. It was very rare when she'd give advices.

"Don't worry. I need it. It's my only chance to relax-" I was cut off by Hiei.

"If you wish to escape." Hiei simply said.

We all fell quiet. If Yukina rarely gave advices, what more if Hiei did. I knew that they were worried about me. I knew they wanted to know if I knew Yusuke came.

_Yusuke…_

Since I woke up, I couldn't help but think about him. That's why I wanted to take the trip with Eric to forget… Yusuke. But did I really want too? Every night when I go to bed, I could always remember the song he sang to me, the first and last.

_I remember so well  
The day that you came to my life  
You asked for my name  
You had the most beautiful smile  
My life started to change  
I wake up each day feeling alright  
With you, right by my side makes me feel  
Things will work out just fine  
_

I closed my eyes. Indeed, I'd always remember the day you came in my life Yusuke. I snapped my eyes open. Get a grip Keiko, your leaving tomorrow with Eric, don't mess it up. The breeze was so soothing that I felt my eyes closing. I was about to sleep when I overheard Kuwabara say something.

"Hey Kurama have you seen the latest American flick called Sahara? They say it's good movie full with action-"

I wasn't thinking at all when I cut off Kuwabara, it just suddenly popped out of my head.

"Who is Samanti"

The car then skidded. I was thrown next to Kuwabara.

"Sorry!" Kurama said when he stopped the car. "Are you guy's alright… Keiko?"

"Yeah, no big deal, Kuwabara has a strong body." I patted him on the shoulder. "He'll live."

As usual Hiei had his arms around his sister. The car started to roll. What was that?

"Kurama do you know her?" I asked again. There was a long pause. Hiei was looking out the window, while Kurama was just driving. Yukina fell silent. I think only Kuwabara and I was confused.

"Hey! Why don't I know this Samnti?" Kuwabara asked suspiciously. He looked at Yukina

"is this Samnti a guy?" Kuwabara asked Yukina.

I tried to not to smile. Sure I wasn't innocent about not knowing her, I just wanted to hear it from the ones who once lived in Makai.

"Don't worry, It's a she" Yukina smiled.

Then silence.

"Kurama…" I asked.

Kurama looked at Hiei from the rear mirror as if he was waiting for a signal from Hiei. Hiei nodded and looked out the window again.

" I don't or Hiei and I don't actually know Samnti personally, it's just that she's got a big reputation in Makai." Kurama said. "It is rumored that she is the most beautiful demon in Makai."

No wonder I said to myself.

"But she is also the deadliest. She is a class S… you know the classification of bad guys in our world right Keiko?"

I smiled at Kurama. I couldn't help but think of Sensui all of a sudden. "Go on."

"In her village, she's princess, meaning her family is royal. But since the last tournament, some peace had overcome the village. But rumor has it that someone inside, was betraying them. This is bad, because that caused destruction and misunderstanding. Anyways, they said that the family of Samnti hired someone to find who the mole was."

" Do you know who was it?" I asked quietly.

"No. but they say that he was a very strong youki. Actually, I want to know who the guy is."

Said Kurama.

"What happened to Samnti?" Kuwabara asked.

"Well, they sad to say she died"

"What!" I asked in surprise.

"yeah." Said Kurama, giving me a confused look.

"wh.wh.y?"

Kurama sighed. "Rumors say that she died saving the youki's life. But the thing is that they say she died happy."

"Can you believe that Kurama, demons dying happy?" Botan asked.

"Well not everyone living in Makai is bad." Kurama said then got he hand of Botan and kissed it

_Why didn't Yusuke tell mw this?_

Duh Keiko? You wanted to kill him when you spotted him.

"How about Reiko?" I asked again. This time Hiei fell from his chair. While Kurama looked at Botan. Yukina looked scared and went close to Kuwabara and Kuwabara was wondering why in the world did they look frightened.

"How do you know about them?" Botan asked

"I don't know?" I answered innocently. "But I know you guy's know…"

Hiei sat.

"Maybe Hiei could answer that." Kurama asked teasingly.

Hiei looked as if he was going to kill Kurama. But Botan suddenly looked at Hiei and was giving a silent message:

_Don't you even dare!_

Hiei looked away. Silence once more, then I was startled when Hiei talked.

" Reiko is one person who you don't want to mess with. She has power that no other powerful demon has, but what's funny is that she doesn't use it if it isn't needed" Said Hiei silently. Yukina nodded. This made me shiver.

"Anyone who was born there, knows her name. She is the most feared demon in Makai."

Feared demon? Then why does Yusuke know her?

"She is called the Soul Ripper and whosoever crosses her path will surely die. It is said that before she kills you she'd asked you a question and if you answer wrongly then… you'd died."

"Why does she get souls?" Botan asked.

"To collect them" said Kurama. I noticed since I asked who Reiko was Botan looked very interesting.

"Do you have any more questions Keiko?" asked Kuwabara teasingly.

" Actually I do have one more."

Suddenly they looked worried.

"I was wondering, Botan, can a person enter a mind of someone else? Like talk to them.?"

Botan looked at me. "Yes, but it is not allowed anymore. Only a powerful person who knows the incantation can do it. But it's impossible because Master Konema and his dad would feel the power."

That was the end of our discussion. Somehow it made me quiet. Yusuke did not tell me about this.

_She has power that no other powerful demon has;_

_Only a powerful person who knows the incantation can do it,_

Why are these words hunting me, making me nervous. We just drove in silence towards my house.

"Will pick you guys up tomorrow morning by 5am ok." Kuwabara said smiling.

I got off the car and smiled back. They didn't go until I opened the door.

"I know he was here…" I said before I went inside. "He woke me up." I then went inside.

Kurama and Botan were sitting inside the car. They were in front of the apartment that Botan was renting. They had just dropped Kuwabara off. Now it was just the two of them.

"Did you see the look in Hiei's face, it was so priceless." Kurama said laughing. Botan started to laugh too.

"So have you truly seen this Samnti?" Botan asked.

"I only saw a glimpse of her, but boy she was beauty-" Kurama was cut off, because he suddenly saw Botan ready to jump at him. "Eh… but of course you're much beautiful then her… promise."

"You better make sure Mr. Kurama, because if I found out that you're playing with me" Botan said seriously, "you better pray to the gods to protect you."

Kurama patted Botan in the back. "ahh..ehh…don't worry…" He lifted the chin of Botan and seriously said "Even if Queen Cleopatra appeared in front of me, no one would ever persuade me to love someone the way that I love you. Never forget that."

Then they kissed.

Fifteen minutes passed.

(Author's note: it's up to you guy's to think what happened within those minutes (",)

Kurama got out to open the door of Botan. They went up to her apartment, but the problem was Kurama noticed the ever since they left the house of Keiko, she fell silent.

"You want coffee?" Botan asked when she opened the door.

"Yes please."

It took a minute to make the coffee. When they sat down and Kurama took a sip, he went straight to the point.

"What's wrong Botan?"

Botan looked confused at the question, but smiled. She knew that she could tell anything to Kurama.

"It's about Yusuke."

Kurama clenched his fist. He remembered what Keiko said before she went inside.

_I know he was here… He woke me up._

Well at least he did something good. But where is he? Kurama couldn't help but think. If he did wake her up, why doesn't he show his face in this small planet.

"I saw him at Master Konema's court."

This brought me back to the conversation.

"What was he doing there?" I asked

Botan looked worried all of a sudden. "I don't know… but after the discussion in the car… the way Hiei act and you when Keiko said her name…" she trailed off.

"Who's name?"

"Reiko."

"What!" I exploded.

"When I went to visit Master Konema, I saw this woman. I couldn't understand the feeling, but all I did was I stared at her and I felt my whole body tremble with fear."

I understood what Botan was trying to say, once I too almost crossed her path but good luck happened to be upon me that day. But I shivered with fear, just by the stare of Reiko.

"I was so scared, but she just smiled and left. It was if I could breathe again. I went inside the room to see Master Konema but I saw Yusuke instead."

"I know that's not what's bothering you." I said

Botan looked at me. "When Keiko said that Yusuke was the one who woke her up…I couldn't help but think about… about the forbidden technique."

I went to Botan. "You know it's forbidden, and Konema's father would not allow it" I said to assure Botan but the truth was I was trying to convince myself. I suddenly remembered the doctor's telling us.

_Keiko is fine… but the problem is that it looks like she doesn't want to wake up._

It's impossible, I said.

"But… what happened if Master Konema did allow it… they owe Yusuke a lot."

"It's impossible because they need someone powerful to do the incantations. There is no-" I didn't finish.

"Reiko was there." Botan said again.

Don't tell me… if he made a bargain with her… that means… his life…

"We've got to talk to Konema." I said firmly. She agreed.

It was 1:46am. As usual, I can't go to sleep. What a night. My dad cooked me a special dinner, as if I wasn't returning. I went to my window and looked out. It was a full moon. I looked at my bedroom and saw something was under my bed. I checked it out. It was Mr. Bear.

_The bear that Yuske gave. _

Why is my heart beating so fast, whenever I think of him. I sat on the floor just looking at Mr. Teddy. Why all of a sudden my emotions were in turmoil.

"Eric…" I said waiting for any effect when I say his name.

"Yusuke…" I said this time. I couldn't help but smile.

Yusuke… why did you have to leave me? Indeed, when I saw him I wanted to hurt him, but now, it felt as if I'd do anything just to see him again.

_She is called the Soul Ripper and whosoever crosses her path will surely die._

I opened my eyes. Yusuke, are you alright… why don't you face me… then I felt a shiver go up my spine.

_Don't even think about it!_

It was true, knowing that Yusuke was alright and alive made me not to worry anymore. But now that he was here, I don't know what to do if he…if he…

"then what are you doing here?"

I looked around to see who just spoke and nearly scared me half to death. It was a very beautiful woman. She had long black hair until her waist. Her complexion was fair. Her whole body was fair. She was wearing a beautiful white gown and sitting on the edge of my window. I looked at my clock. It stopped. Time stopped.

"well aren't you going to invite me to sit down?" she smiled

Even her smile was perfect.

"not to be rude but who are you?" I asked.

She laughed. "Someone you'd never expect to meet."

Do not tell me that this beautiful woman was… was… Samnti

"umm… sit down." I said nervously.

She went to my bed but picked up the Mr. Bear, she looked at it and then placed on the bed.

Silence.

"You're the one whom Yusuke spoke about." She said casually.

Suddenly jealousy swarm over me. So it was SHE.

"Why are you here?" I asked annoyed.

"I can't believe that he choose you over me. I thought you were a goddess." She said in sarcasm

how dare she try to insult me!

"If you got something to say Samnti, say it now or get out!"

She smiled. "So you do now me." She looked at me again.

"Why did you leave him?"

What did she say?

"I think you said something foreign, can you repeat what you just said" I said ready to punch her.

"I thought that all you wanted was hi explanation why he didn't return. He said it but where is he now?"

"Why should you care?"

"Because I love him." Samnti said in a small voice.

Another awkward pause.

"and he loves you…" I said in a clenched voice.

"loves me… of course he does, but not the way he loves you… I know Yusuke well"

I was not thinking at all, I just talked.

"KNOW YUSKE, I thought I knew him but I was wrong" I shouted

this time Samnti stood up. "Are you talking about the promise he made six years ago? If this is what's stopping you I pity you" Samnti came towards me, grabbed my hand and then there was a bright light. When I opened my eyes, I saw that we were in a beach. We were near some tall rocks.

This place seems familiar. It was sunset, it was so pretty. Wait… don't tell me..

"this is the eve of the last day of the third year. The day where Yusuke was to return." She said quietly. "they can't see us, were invisible."

The day where all my hope faded, "Why are we here, Samnti!"

"Shut up and watch."

I fell silent.

"Yusuke! Where are you! Please come back!"

It was Keiko… or me then. I was screaming as loud as I could so Yusuke could here me, but he didn't. I felt like crying again. I look at the scene again, there was my friends, telling me that everything was going to be alright.

"Yusuke! Where are you!" I screamed again.

It was too much.

"Samnti, please… let's go back…"

but there was no reply.

"What are you doing here, Yusuke"

I turned my back around.

It was Yusuke with Samnti.

"Boy I looked beautiful when I was young."

I was startled.

"but…but…" I was speechless. Don't tell me…

"that's the problem, Keiko, you thought he didn't come…" Samnti said silently.

I looked at Yusuke again. He was there that night… hiding.

"Yusuke, we've got to go back to Makai." The young Samnti said

"Wait… I just want to see her." Yusuke said

"but Yusuke there are other girls in Makai."

"but not like Keiko…there will be no other Keiko." Yusuke said just looking at the scene. "I know that my friends would help and protect her… things that I could not do…"

"but if she loves you…then she'll wait for you."

"I promised her many times… but I don't know if she'll wait for me this…time…"

I cried. I cried if I had never cried before. The next thing I knew I was in my room again. All this time. He was there. He came that day.

"why did he have to go?" I wanted to understand.

Samnti looked at me, as if she was surveying me.

"As you know my village and class are one of the most powerful class in Makai. Peace came in our village when the fat demon who won in the tournament became the leader. Our village enjoyed the peace, but suddenly creatures from another village started to attack us, which also was powerful. I happened to found out that someone was betraying our trust, we just needed to know who it was. I heard a rumor that a half human and demon was in Makai. I searched for him. It was Yusuke, I never seen a person like him that powerful. I invited him to my village. But he declined. Saying that he had to return to Ningenkai."

"So you stopped him!"

"No it wasn't us."

"who then?" I asked

" the father of you know, Master Konema."

"Impossible… they wouldn't deal with you guys if it wasn't…" I trailed off.

"Serious. It was. If we didn't find out the traitor was. A huge portal would open that would connect your world and our world. Worst of all, the feared demon in our world would be awaken. That's why they needed Yusuke. That's why we needed him. He had powers that no other demon had. Especially he had the help of the Soul Ripper, Reiko"

it was so much to handle. But I just asked.

"then why did he have to marry you?"

"Because he needed to enter circles and territories. Once married to a demon the advantages that a demon has would also be given to their husband or wife. That's why he needed to marry me. But I never expected the consequence."

"You fell in-love with him…" I whispered.

"Yes, I did. I don't know how it happened but I did. He was the only one who taught me not to take everything serious even if there were serious matter. But no matter what I did, he was always thinking about you… even when I died saving him. He apologized for not being able to love me the way I loved him. But the truth was, I was happy that I did get to know him…"

I started to cry again.

"He always remembered you, wondered if your ok or if your sleeping soundly while he was thinking of you."

"Stop it! Stop IT!" I shouted.

"No you listen Keiko, he had to leave to save your world. He was there when you thought Yusuke didn't come."

"He said he loved you."

She laughed. "Honey if someone you knew was dead and was watching you, would you say that you didn't love her or him." She went and hugged me.

"Can't you see Keiko… he loves you so much… that he'll risk his life just to see you again."

I just kept crying on her shoulder.

_riiiiinnningggggggg_

I woke up with a start. I was on my bed. I checked my clock it was 4:30am. Was it just a dream?

"Honey, you better get ready. Your friends are going to pick you up."

It was my dad. It was just a dream. I got up from my bed, took a shower, got dress, fixed my room and brought my luggage with me.

"better eat now honey."

I smiled at my dad. I gave him a kiss.

"don't worry, I m not going to miss you."

"DAD!"

I ate and listened to my dad talk. I was going to miss him.

_DingDong_

It was Eric. Eric and my dad talked, dad was giving pointers about taking care of me. I smiled. It was 5:05am, It seemed forever for Kurama to get here. Was it a dream, I asked.

_DingDong_

It was them… or the whole gang.

They chatted with my dad, reminiscing the times they went on the vacation to Hawaii. I went outside.

"What am I going to do?" I shouted.

"follow your heart."

It was Kurama.

"What are you doing here?"

"Just checking my… favorite sister" Kurama then messed with my hair

"Hey!"

"Just follow it"

"follow what?" I asked

"your heart…"

"but…"

"You know the truth, I know the truth…" Kurama smiled.

"How did you know?" I asked surprised.

"because my girlfriend decided to strangle Konema if he didn't explain Yusuke's disappearance… and Samnti and Reiko's visit. Imagine in one night. I was really shocked by their.. er.. friendly visit.

I smiled. But I was very interested. "what did they say?"

Kurama went to the car and leaned on it. "Well Reiko came first, and don't tell this to Botan, I think I was gonna pee on my pants"

I laughed.

"It's good to hear you laugh again Keiko. I thought it was robbed from you."

I smiled.

"Well Reiko came over to see me , asking about your funeral and all."

"What!" I exclaimed.

"I was surprised too, but I said that your alive and kicking. Then she said something I knew _he lied."_

I fell silent.

"He must have made a bargain"Kurama looked at me seriously. "I found out that he had made a deal with Reiko that if she made the incantation and failed in his goal he'd give his soul to her. After he returned from her brain.." he smiled at me, "Yusuke came out and said that he failed."

My heart began to pound. Did… is he…

"Luckily Reiko observed Yusuke well. I don't know but I guess she saw something in him… that made her think he was lying."

When I heard it, it was if I could breathe again.

Kurama was looking strangely at me. "Do you still love him?"

"I…I…" I didn't what to say… but deep down I knew the answer.

Kurama came to me and hugged me.

"It's ok Keiko… will always be here for you, supporting what ever decision you make"

I smiled at him.

"Just not the stupid ones" he commented, we both laughed.

"So are we ready to go?" it was Eric.

I looked at him . Eric looked at me then Kurama. Kurama looked away.

And a big expression came over him.

"Eric…I…I…"

Eric went towards me and hugged me hard.

"Im sorry…" I was crying all over him "I thought… I thought i…"

Eric brushed away my tears and kissed me on my forehead.

"You are the most beautiful thing that ever came to my life. I would do anything to keep you with me…" Eric was crying " but if I would be the reason for your unhappiness… then… I'll let you go."

I couldn't believe what I was hearing. "Eric… you don't.-"

"don't say anything or I'll not let you leave me. Find him Keiko. Find him and never let him go. Be happy." With that he kissed me tenderly in the lips and left.

I knew I was too feel guilty, but it didn't come instead a big relief came.

"what are you doing dumbo?" asked Hiei

I jumped. I went to Hiei kissed him on the cheek. I was happy and giggling.

"Kurama let's go!"

It was suppose to be a trip where only me and Kurama but Kuwabara wanted to tag along, Botan said that if Kurama was driving, she should come and if Kuwabara was tagging along then Yukina too came. Yes, Hiei came… to make sure that Kuwabara wouldn't make any moves on his sister. We were one strange family.

"Can you drive a little faster?" I asked Kurama

"For the 7th time were almost there."

We first stopped at his house but his mom said that he went with a girl to a beach, something like that. I wasn't jealous because I knew he was with Reiko. We turned a right, then a left, then straight ahead. The sun was coming up. I looked at my watch, 6:30am. I was nervous suddenly, when I saw the ocean appear. Then, we were there.

I jumped out of the car and went to search for Yusuke…

"Yusuke!" I called out

"Yusuke!"

Please don't tell me I am to late. Don't tell me he left me behind.

"Yusuke! You better come out or I'll make sure that I'll give you the greatest punch you ever had!"

"Keiko…" I looked at Kurama, he had a sad smile.

"No, his coming! Yusuke!" I cried

I'm not going to lose hope. We stayed the whole day, the sun was already setting. I looked at my watch, it was 5:30pm.

"Yusuke! Please comeback!"

"Keiko… that's enough…" Kuwabara said gently.

I was crying furiously.

One more time.

"Yusuke! Come home! I still love you!" I said with all my might. Then I sat down on the sand. Kurama picked me up and brought me to the car, I just cried on him. Botan and Yukina was crying. While Hiei and Kuwabara, were looking away. It was happening again. The day were my heart was torn into pieces. Maybe it was the breeze that carried the voice or maybe the gods took pity on me, but for the fifteen minutes I cried oon the shoulder of Kurama, I heard the sound. I got out from the embrace of Kurama, it has to be him. I ran as fast as I could and looked for anybody in the beach… then I saw him. He was looking at the sea, singing a song that made me smile. He didn't notice me coming to him he just sang the song. There it was… the familiar voice, the voice that I grew up… Yusuke. I turned slowly, half-afraid to know if it was him.

_How did you know?  
I needed someone like you in my life  
There is an empty space in my heart  
You came out in the right time in my life  
I never forget, how you brought the sun  
In my life  
You took out the worries and fears that I have  
I guess what I'm really trying to say  
It's not everyday that someone like you  
Comes my way  
No words can express how much  
I love you..._

The last verse he sang it with a choke voice, Yusuke started to cry. I was immobilize. Yusuke cries rarely, and now he was crying.

"If I could see you just one more time…" Yusuke barely whispered.

I could not take it anymore.

"Yusuke…"

He turned his back around and looked at me "Keiko…" he looked at me as if I were ghost.

He ran towards me and hugged me tight.

"I'm sorry Keiko, I never meant to hurt you… I never wanted to leave you. You were the only one I wanted-"

I placed my finger on his lips "I know… she told me…Samnti."

He looked at me in surprise. "I wanted to tell you… I swear… but I knew you might think it was an excuse."

I shook my head at him and smiled. " No matter what Yusuke… I'd never doubt what you say" I smiled at him with tears in my eyes.

"Stay with me Keiko… Marry me not Eric… I'm sorry for being selfish , but I want you to be mine." He got my hands and kissed it.

I took my hands from him and turned my back towards him.

"Keiko…"

I turned around, smiled, then I gave him the hardest slap that I could give.

"Keiko what the hell was that?..." He rubbed the spot.

"that's for taking so long and not telling the truth." I said with two hands on my waist.

"I hate to tell you this, but I found out that your not my ideal woman for me" Yusuke said.

"And you think that you're the-" I was cut off because he kissed me. I was surprised. Then I kissed him back. I knew that it won't take too long for our wedding date, and that I'll make sure that he'll never leave me again.

The group was watching them.

"I say this is the most disgusting scene that I've seen" Kuwabara said embracing Yukina but taking his arm off immediately when he saw Hiei ready to strike him with a sword.

"Yeah but we are happy for them huh" Reiko said smiling.

The group all of a sudden started to tremble and move away from her.

Kurama smiled. "Finally he did it. Yusuke kept it." Botan went to him and hugged him.

Keiko broke their kiss.

"I missed you Keiko."

I looked into Yusuke's eyes and saw the sincerity.

I whispered into his ear. "You kept your promise"

Yusuke smiled and gave me a deep kiss.

**The End**

**I'm finally done! Hope you guys liked it. Tell what you think! Thanks for the reviews.**

o be messed with


End file.
